The One I truly Love
by celestial-fire-angel
Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart after he chooses Kikyo. But she is saved by a certian Taiyoukai who takes her away Will Kagome be able to accept this new love or will she be haunted by Inuyasha forever? [FINISHED!]
1. Broken Heart, Shattered Dreams

Moonlight Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. But I wish I did.

This is my first fanfic so be nic and please read and review. Flames will be used to boil ramen.

Summary: Inuyasha breaks Kagome's heart after he chooses Kikyo and she decides to commit suicide. But she is saved by a certain taiyoukai who takes her away and heals her heart. Will she ever get over Inuyasha or will she be haunted by his memory forever? (Sesshoumaru/Kagome) pairing.  
  
Rating: R (for language and adult situations)  
  
Chapter One: Broken Heart, Shattered Dreams  
  
Kagome backed herself to the edge of a cliff. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had chosen his former lover, Kikyo, instead of her. After all they had been through, after all the adventures searching for the Shikon shards, Inuyasha still chose Kikyo over her. She had run away from him when he told her his true feelings. His eyes had been full of regret and they begged for her forgiveness and understanding.  
  
No! I don't understand. I don't understand why he chose Kikyo. Kagome thought.  
  
She had turned heel and ran into the forest. She knew someone had chased after her but she didn't know who it was. She didn't care who it was.  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
It was Miroku and Sango. No, stop. Don't come after me! Kagome silently screamed at her allies. She couldn't open her mouth for fear that she could cry. She only wanted to be alone. Soon, she came to a clearing and saw that it was the edge of the forest. She peered over the side and saw it was a good five hundred feet or so to the endless sea of green beneath them. She heard her friends come up behind her.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why did you suddenly take off like that?" Sango asked. Kagome couldn't look her friend in the eye.  
  
"Is it because Inuyasha told Kikyo that he loved her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you should not..." Sango warned.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's okay, Sango-chan. Yes, I ran because Inuyasha told Kikyo he loved her." She said. "I...just couldn't stay anymore." She finally broke down in sobs.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango said.  
  
Kagome hastily wiped her tears as they flowed down her cheeks. "I just need to be alone for a while," she said.  
  
"Of course, we'll be over there. When you're feeling better, we'll go back together." Sango said.  
  
Kagome said nothing. She started walking along the edge of the cliff. Sango and Miroku walked to where there were stumps and took a seat. "Poor Kagome-chan," Sango said. "Kagome-sama must feel like she had her heart was ripped out and stepped upon," Miroku said. "Do you believe she will be alright, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome walked slowly, dragging her feet in the dirt. A cold wind blew but Kagome hardly felt it. She felt nothing at all. All she felt was a numbness that spread all over her body. She felt as if her limbs weighed a ton each. She was tired. She was physically, emotionally and psychologically tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. If she died right then, she wouldn't have to deal with emotion or the world. She could forget all of her problems. She looked towards her left and saw the endless expanse of green stretch out in front of her. How soft and inviting it looked. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in that sea of green. Slowly she leaned forward.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked towards the direction that Kagome had gone. They saw her stop and turn towards the edge. Feeling a sense of dread, Sango started running towards Kagome. Miroku followed and just as they reached her, Kagome's body lurched forward and started to fall.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango screamed. She grabbed wildly where her friend had previously been.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted.  
  
They were too late. Kagome was already falling and they could do nothing. They watched in silent horror as the body of their heartbroken friend, became smaller and smaller as the green swallowed her up.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Kagome heard neither of them as she fell quickly. Her head started to spin and the last thing she saw, was the green blur of the green treetops.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why? Why didn't you let us help you?" Sango said, tears spilling out of her eyes . "Kagome-sama, how could you your friends behind?" Miroku said, tears forming at the edge of his eyes.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what now? How do we tell everyone that Kagome-chan..." Sango's voice cracked. She broke out in fresh sobs and Miroku hugged her.  
  
"We have to tell them," Miroku said. "Especially Inuyasha."  
  
"I will make sure he knows," Sango said, her voice taking on a hard edge. "But first, Houshi-sama, please...please say a prayer for Kagome-chan to finally find peace."  
  
"Of course," Miroku said. He knelt at the edge and said a prayer. Sango pulled a few wildflowers from the ground and threw them over the edge. Tears glistening, Miroku and Sango walked, heavy-heartedly, towards the village...and Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly came into focus and she stared at a white ceiling. Am I dead? She thought.  
  
"Oh, are you awake?" a soft feminine voice said.  
  
Kagome tried to turn her head towards the voice but her whole body throbbed.  
  
"Don't move, you have very bad injuries," the voice said.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome managed to ask, her tongue felt thick and awkward.  
  
"You are in the home of his lordship, Sesshoumaru-sama,"  
  
A face loomed over Kagome's. She recognized her as a youkai. Emerald green eyes stared into her own cobalt blue ones. A soft hand gingerly touched her face. Kagome saw a volume of light blue hair with pale green streaks swept up into two braids that were then coiled around her head.  
  
"How did I get here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You fell from above," the female youkai said  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Atari. (I made up this character) I was ordered by Sesshoumaru-sama to take care of you," the female youkai said.  
  
"Why is he helping me? Doesn't he know that I'm with his half-brother?" Kagome said. When she said his "half-brother" Inuyasha's face popped into her head. The sight of him made the tears come.  
  
"Milady, are you alright?" Atari asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Atari, please tell me, what does Sesshoumaru want with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama only said to take care of you," Atari answered. "Now, milady, it is time to take your medicine."  
  
"Atari, will you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Anything, milady," Atari said.  
  
"Please, don't call me 'milady', call me Kagome," Kagome said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama has asked that I treat you like I would him, so I must refer to you as I would Sesshoumaru-sama," Atari said.  
  
"Then, will you at least call me Kagome-sama or something? I'd like you to use my name," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome felt that she could really trust Atari. She didn't exactly know what was going on but she didn't want to think anymore. Slowly, the medicine took its effect and Kagome drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Atari stared at the girl laying I the massive bed. I wonder why Kagome-sama would fall like that. It seems that she fell from a mountain but how could she have survived that? Atari brushed a stray piece of hair from Kagome's face and vowed then and there that she would protect this girl from any harm. She would protect her as if Kagome were her daughter.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked heavy-heartedly towards Kaede-baba's house. Both had red-rimmed eyes that had spilled many tears. Silence surrounded the two as they thought of the upcoming confrontation. They had tried to discuss the best way to tell everyone what had happened but Sango kept bursting into tears. It was finally decided that Miroku would tell the news to everyone. As they neared Kaede's house, they came across the Bone Eater's Well. Sango stopped for a moment, lost in her memories of Kagome. Miroku softly said that they had to keep going. Sango dragged herself away from the well and walked with Miroku, to Kaede's house.  
  
Inside the hut, Inuyasha was talking with Kaede.  
  
"Man, where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kaede said nothing. She knew Sango and Miroku had gone after Kagome. Inuyasha knew that Kagome probably was at home, crying but he had already made his decision. No matter how hard he tried, Kikyo always was in his thoughts. He didn't care that she was mud and bones; all he cared about was that Kikyo was his. Inuyasha's head jerked up as Sango and Miroku's scent came closer. But he smelled something else too. He smelled the tears that had been shed. He stood up and opened the flap of the hut. Sango's head was down and she walked behind Miroku, whose head was also down.  
  
"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Neither of them said anything. The both of them walked past him and straight into Kaede's hut. There, they sat in stony silence until Kaede asked what was wrong.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
  
Sango broke out in fresh sobs. "K-Kaede-baba, K-Kagome-chan..." Sango sobbed.  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Sango glared at Inuyasha and said bitterly, "As if you cared!"  
  
"Sango, tell me, where is Kagome?" Kaede asked gently.  
  
"Oh Kaede-baba! K-Kagome-chan, she's...she's" Sango wailed.  
  
"What? What is she?" Kaede asked.  
  
"She's gone!" Miroku said.  
  
"Gone? Gone where? Did she go home?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't you get it? After you told Kagome-sama that you loved Kikyo, she went and jumped off a cliff!" Miroku shouted. Then he turned his face so Inuyasha wouldn't see the tears coming from him.  
  
Inuyasha clutched the doorframe to stabilize himself. "W- what did you just say?" he choked out.  
  
"Kagome-chan is DEAD!" Sango said. She wept into Kaede's shirt.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, "I-it can't be," he breathed. The he ran out the door, and into the direction where Kagome had ran before him. And for the second time, Inuyasha's eyes leaked tears.  
  
A/N: sniff Poor Sango. Read and Review! Arigatou! 


	2. Out from Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own any of da charaters. Rumiko Takahashi does!

: scene change

**Chapter Two: Out of Heartbreak**

Kagome awoke to sunlight streaming into her room. She glanced around and found that she was in the house belonging to a very wealthy individual. She tried to sit up but pain all over her body forced her to lie down again. _I'm...alive_ she thought. _But how? I... I fell off a cliff. _Her thoughts were interrupted when a female youkai (i can't think of an animal, gomen . ;;). Kagome stared at the youkai with the golden hair and intense blue eyes. Blue eys that seemed like the ones Inuyasha had when it was the new moon. Thinking about the hanyou made Kagome sad again. She quickly brushed the oncoming tears from her eyes. She had to forget him. Sensing that her charge was awake, the youkai came and stood beside the bed.

"So, you're awake, little one," the youkai said.

Where am I?" Kagome asked

"In Sesshoumaru-sama's castle," the youkai answered gently.

"What?!" Kagome almost screamed. She tried to sit up but she felt dizzy and fell back.

"Not so loud, dear," the female youkai said, stroking Kagome's hair.

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked.

"Our Little Mistress asked that you be brought back here," the female said.

"Little Mistress?" Kagome asked.

"Mistress Rin asked Sesshoumaru-sama to bring you back," the youkai said.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Atari, (A/N: I made this up!)" the youkai said.

"Arigatou, Atari-san," Kagome said

"For what?" Atari asked.

"Taking care of me," Kagome said.

Atari stared at the young woman who her little mistress had begged her master to save. She could see the hurt and pain beneath the cobalt blue orbs. She was different from the other humans. Atari sensed a power coming from deep within Kagome. Suddenly a yearning to keep the young woman from harm flooded Atari's heart. Ever since she had lost her only daughter, Atari felt an emptiness in her heart. She would treat this human as her daughter and take care of her in her daughter's memory.

"Atari-san?" Kagome called, breaking Atari's train of thought

"Hai?" Atari said.

"Would you take me to see Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, little one," Atari said, a long absent smile adorning her face.

"Call me Kagome," Kagome said.

Atari nodded and helped her "daughter" to her feet. Leaning heavily on Atari, Kagome slowly walked to the vanity across from her bed. A huge mirror set into the cherry wood reflected a worn and tired Kagome back at her. Atari sat Kagome down and began to brush her hair. Kagome relaxed and allowed Atari to brush her long abandoned hair.

Dressing in a yellow kimono with red sakura blossoms and a blue obi, Kagome braced herself against Atari and made her way out the door. She and Atari were talking up a storm and were so engrossed in their conversation that Kagome did not notice until she bumped into something hard. Looking up, she stared into the golden orbs of the stoic Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Atari gasped, quickly prostrating herself before the Lord of the castle.

"So you have awoken," Seshoumaru said, ignoring Atari.

Kagome just stared, unable to speak.

"I see that you're wounds have healed nicely," Sesshoumaru's icy voice said.

"Kagome!" Atari hissed.

Kagome broke out of her trance and bowed her head a little. "T-thank you for saving me," Kagome said.

"Keh, if it was't for Rin, I would have left you to rot," Sesshoumaru said. Would he have really? he second guessed himself inside his head. She was quite beautiful for a human. He metally slapped himself, what was he doing? This wench belonged to his half breed half brother. "What tempted you to leap form the cliffs? Did you find my idiot of a half brother in some ohter wench's arms?"

Kagome's heart almost stopped when Sesshoumaru mentioned Inuyasha. Her mind flashed back to when he had told her he loved Kikyo. She wanted to forget him. She had tried to forget him by jumping but instead she had fallen into the hands of his half-brother. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru jerked when he smelled the tears in her eyes. He looked down at the human and something tugged at his heart. He couldn't tell what exactly had stirred this emotion. He wanted to hug her, to tell her that it was okay but he forced those emotions down and just said.  
  
"Weak humans and their pathetic emotions."  
  
Then he left a teary-eyed Kagome and a kneeling Atari and made his way to his study. Atari quickly scrambled up to help Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," Atari said.  
  
"I'm okay Atari-san," Kagome said. "Let's take the rest of our tour and go find Rin."  
  
"Of course Kagome," Atari said.  
  
The both of them continued down the corridor and to the west wing of the mansion. They made their way through bedrooms and meeting rooms and found themselves in a garden. Kagome inhaled the scents of the wondrous plants growing there.  
  
"Atari! It's beautiful here," Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama also likes this place very much. His lordship and Miss Rin come here often," Atari said.  
  
"Rin? Where is she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miss Rin is with Jaken," Atari said.  
  
"May I see her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I shall inform Miss Rin that you shall be visiting," Atari said.  
  
Atari left Kagome sitting on a bench and rushed to tell Rin. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes but her eyes snapped back open as Inuyasha popped into her head again. She couldn't shake that look he had given her. She tried to force herself to think about anything other than him but she couldn't do it. She knew she was trying to cover up her pain and she didn't want to face it now but it seemed like fate wasn't going to allow her to run away from her problems. Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see Atari coming back. Kagome smiled and the two walked to the place where Rin was waiting for her "Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha arrived at the cliff where Kagome had jumped off. He sniffed around for any trace of her scent but all he could smell was the blowing wind. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head.  
  
"Kagome, you baka!" Inuyasha shouted to the wind.  
  
The only sounds that answered him back were the wind and his echoing voice bouncing back. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he really hadn't. He chose Kikyo because he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said.

Kagome made her way to Rin's room. When she arrived, a very energetic Rin greeted her.  
  
"Pretty Lady Kagome-chan is here to see Rin," Rin said.  
  
"That's right Rin," Kagome said.  
  
"Pretty Lady Kagome is way more fun than Jaken," Rin said.  
  
"Rin, why are you here all alone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama has important business so Rin must play with Jaken," Rin said.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru good to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. You must call Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin reprimanded.  
  
Kagome smiled at the child's gentle scolding. "Of course, is Sesshoumaru-sama good to you?" she asked.  
  
Rin nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama is always good to Rin, but..." Rin said.  
  
"But what..." Kagome asked.  
  
"Rin wishes she has a mommy," Rin said. Then she looked eagerly at Kagome. "Will Pretty Lady Kagome be Rin's new mommy?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "Rin, I will always be here for you," she said.  
  
"But Rin wants Pretty Lady Kagome to be her new mommy," Rin insisted.  
  
Kagome walked over to the little girl and placed a hand gently on her head. "Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama will find you a mommy. This mommy will be the best mommy in the world. I don't think I can be your mommy, but I will be your older sister," Kagome said.  
  
"Rin doesn't want any other mommy. Rin wants Kagome-chan to be her new mommy," Rin said.  
  
"Rin," Kagome said. She took the little child's face in her hands and looked into those brown eyes (A/N: I forgot what color eyes Rin had, sorry .; '). Then she gave a hug to the little girl.  
  
"Does this mean that Kagome-chan is Rin's new mommy?" Rin asked eagerly.  
  
"Rin, you may think of me as your mommy but around Sesshoumaru-sama, you must call me Kagome, okay?" Kagome said.  
  
Rin didn't answer. All she heard was that Kagome was her mommy now. The little girl grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards some flowers in her room. She started grabbing handfuls and weaving them into a garland. Kagome just sat there and watched the little girl amuse herself. For a moment, all she thought about was Rin. The little girl made her heart light as a feather and temporarily forget her problems. For a moment, Kagome felt true happiness.  
  
Later that night, Kagome sat in her bed with Rin. Rin had begged to come with Kagome and spend the night in her room. Kagome couldn't say no. However, neither of them told Sesshoumaru and their conversation was interrupted when Kagome's door was thrown open. A very angry Sesshoumaru glared at the young miko.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin greeted happily.  
  
"Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Rin wanted to spend the night with her new mo-"Rin started to say but quickly caught herself. "With Kagome-chan."  
  
"Rin, go back to your own bed," Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"But..." Rin started.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru warned.  
  
Rin sighed and climbed out of Kagome's bed. She turned to leave but she gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Kagome-chan," she said.  
  
"Sweet dreams Rin-chan," Kagome said, kissing the little girl on the head.  
  
Rin skipped out of Kagome's room and all the way to hers. She left Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone together. Once Rin was out of the room, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome.  
  
"You will tell me at all times where Rin is," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Of course," Kagome said, all feeling left her voice.  
  
"So, Rin has decided that you are her new mother?" Sesshoumaru asked, a hint of a smirk appeared on his face.  
  
Kagome gasped. So the word hadn't escaped him. She thought. "You heard?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keh," Sesshoumaru scoffed. A wicked gleam was in his eyes. "If you are Rin's mother and I, her father, doesn't it mean we should share the same bed?"  
  
Kagome blushed like she never blushed before. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome, who was still blushing. She tried to scoot away but Sesshoumaru caught her hand. That one contact ignited something in Sesshoumaru that he had never felt before. He stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. _Damn, I've never noticed how beautiful the hanyou's wench is._ He thought. He pulled her to him and crushed his lips onto her tender ones. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands was kissing her. He gently forced her mouth to open so he could explore. Kagome parted her lips and almost jumped when Sesshoumaru's tongue touched hers. She was still caught in the moment when Sesshoumaru lifted his lips from hers.  
  
"Know this wench, whatever I want, I get," Sesshoumaru said. Then he got up and left a very confused Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat in her bed, her mind still whirling. Oh my god I was just kissed by Sesshoumaru! What was I thinking? He is my enemy. But another voice said. Now that you're not with Inuyasha, he is not an enemy. Kagome shook her head and fell asleep with her lips still tingling from the kiss.  
  
The next morning, Atari shook Kagome awake.  
  
"Kagome," Atari called.  
  
"What is it Atari?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama requests your presence," Atari said.  
  
Kagome blushed at the name. She vividly remembered the kiss he gave her. Atari helped her don on a blue kimono with pink sakura flowers and tied a darker pink obi. Atari pushed her to Sesshoumaru's office. Kagome noticed that her ankle was all healed up. Atari stopped in front of the wooden doors and took a deep breath. She raised her clawed hand and knocked twice on the door.  
  
"Enter," Sesshoumaru's voice said. Kagome and Atari walked into the spacious room. Sesshoumaru sat behind a table and looked at a still pink Kagome. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagomehas arrived," Atari said, prostrating herself onto her knees.  
  
"Very good, dismissed," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes off Kagome.  
  
Kagome stiffened. She was gong to be in a room alone with a guy that kissed her last night. Atari bowed and exited, closing the doors behind her. Kagome returned her stare to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I brought you here to tell you that you shall start training tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Training?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You will need formal training to take on the task that you shall complete," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Task?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know how you can see Shikon shards and I..." Sesshoumaru started.  
  
"You want me to help you find them so you can use the Shikon no Tama right?" Kagome finished.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there. He was only going to have her steal them from the hanyou but that was it. He never thought about using the Shikon no Tama. "Never interrupt me," he said instead.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you," Kagome said.  
  
"Do you know what you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly amused that she would help him instead of that wretched hanyou.  
  
Kagome nodded. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was doing this because she wanted to get even with Inuyasha. She would give Sesshoumaru the Shikon no Tama to show Inuyasha that she didn't need him.  
  
"You shall start tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a field and handed her a sword. It was silver with blue jewels on the hilt. An engraving of a vine snaked its way from the hilt, down the blade, and ending at the point. Kagome stared at the sword in her hand and tested it.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"Give me your best shot," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome took her stance and rushed at Sesshoumaru. The sword whistled through the air but all it hit was air. Sesshoumaru sidestepped the attack without lifting a finger. Kagome rushed at him again and again, she hit nothing.  
  
"Lesson One: You must read your opponents moves before they make them," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"How do I do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can not tell you," Sesshoumaru said. "You must learn it for yourself."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you tell it to me then," she said.  
  
"It is a skill all fighters possess, youkai or human," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome looked at the sword in her hand. It gleamed and seemed to urge her on. Kagome took a deep breath and readied herself again. She ran towards Sesshoumaru but he again sidestepped her attack. This time, she was ready for him, so she turned mid-way through her attack and slashed at him. But, Sesshoumaru had already drawn Toukijin and countered her attack.  
  
"Better," he commented. Kagome blushed under this compliment.  
  
All day and into the evening, Kagome and Sesshoumaru faced off. It was well past sundown when Sesshoumaru declared that training was over. Kagome dragged herself back to her bed and fell asleep a short time later. Atari looked at the sleeping girl and smiled.  
  
"Poor Kagome-sama, she's been worked too hard by Sesshoumaru-sama," Atari said aloud to herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome trained every day for more than six weeks. One day, Kagome managed to get her sword to Sesshoumaru's neck. Breathing heavily, Kagome smiled.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"How is my technique?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feeble as a human's is but improving," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed. There is no way Sesshoumaru will ever admit I'm a good fighter. She thought. Sesshoumaru then told her to practice her strokes while he observed. Kagome took up her sword again and thrust her sword through the air. Sesshoumaru watched the girl practice with a determination. He saw her slim body gracefully go through the motions of the different sword techniques. He starts to wish he can see her naked. He catches himself and shakes his head. This is no time to daydream about a human. But she is beautiful and Rin seems to love her, maybe...No! Get those thoughts out of your head, baka! Sesshoumaru forced those thoughts into the deepest part of his mind. But a part of that thought still lingered and Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself moving towards the girl. Kagome stopped her practice when she almost slashed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You should watch out. I almost hurt you there," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. He wrapped his arms Kagome and pulled her close to him. Kagome was confused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are you..." Kagome started saying.  
  
"You're mine," Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Then he crushed his lips onto her tender ones. Kagome's widened but then she gave in to Sesshoumaru's heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's body and slowly started to explore it. A garbled moan came from Kagome and was lost in Sesshoumaru's mouth. Slowly, Sesshoumaru released her. He stared deeply into her eyes. Kagome blushed furiously and turned away. She picked up her fallen sword and started to practice again.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara made their way through a mountainous region. No one said anything. It had been six weeks since "Kagome's death," but it still weighed heavily on everyone's mind. Kikyo had told them that a Shikon shard was in the mountains and set off before them. Sango still held a grudge against Inuyasha and Kikyo but she restrained herself for the good of defeating Naraku. She vowed that Kagome's death would be avenged. Not against Inuyasha or Kikyo but against Naraku. It was he who caused the whole conflict between Inuyasha and Kikyo in the first place.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped and Sango almost crashed into him.  
  
"I smell a youkai," Inuyasha said.  
  
Everyone took the defensive and waited. A loud roar echoed through the mountain and it seemed that the youkai was all around them. Suddenly a huge vulture youkai flew ahead.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted. She threw her boomerang bone.  
  
The huge boomerang flew towards the youkai but it dodged it. Sango caught it and prepared to throw it again.  
  
"My turn!" Inuyasha said. "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Again, the vulture youkai dodged the attack.  
  
"Kazaana!" Miroku yelled.  
  
The hole in Miroku's hand started sucking in the youkai.  
  
"No!"  
  
Miroku stopped his Kazaana. Everyone turned towards the person who had stopped their attack. It was Kikyo.  
  
"What's the problem, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Do not destroy this youkai," Kikyo said.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"This youkai has a Shikon shard," Kikyo reported.  
  
Then she took out one of her purifying arrows and aimed at the youkai.  
  
"So you found out I have a Shikon shard did you?" the vulture youkai said.  
  
"Die!" Kikyo said, then she released her arrow.  
  
A huge burst of pink light traveled behind the arrow as it pierced the youkai's body. The youkai's body disintegrated and a shard of the Shikon no Tama shone. It fell on the ground and Kikyo picked it up. Sango and Miroku's heads were drooped. Kikyo reminded them so much of Kagome. They really missed her.  
  
"We must hurry along," Kikyo said.  
  
A/N: I don't like Kikyo as much as the next person. And if you do, shame on you.shakes finger She's such a b. Oh well, please read and review. Arigatou! 


	3. New Found Power

Disclaimer: Like all of you, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters and like all of you, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Three: New Found Power  
  
Kagome smiled as she packed up her sword. Sesshoumaru and herself were finally setting out to gather the Shikon shards. She knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo would also be looking for them. Sesshoumaru was already waiting for her outside. Rin and Jaken were tagging along to help look for the Shikon shards. Kagome slowly walked out towards the dragon (you know, the dragon that Rin always rides on). Rin was already on it waiting for her "mother" to show up. Sesshoumaru tapped his foot impatiently. Kagome finally appeared.  
  
"What took you so long, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but Atari wouldn't let me go," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at this. He knew that Atari cared very much for this human girl.  
  
"Keh," he answered. "Are you now ready to depart?"  
  
Kagome nodded and made a move to join Rin on the dragon. Jaken stepped in her way.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru has already arranged a ride for you, filthy human," Jaken croaked.  
  
"Jaken-sama, you must not speak to Rin's Kagome-chan like that!" Rin scolded.  
  
"'Already arranged a ride for me?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He only called on his cloud (A/N: The red cloud thing he rides on) and stepped on it. Instead of leaving, he seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"You mustn't keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting," Jaken said.  
  
Kagome was very confused.  
  
"Get on," Sesshoumaru finally said.  
  
"I-I don't know how to ride that thing," Kagome blurted out.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a very amused look. "I never said get onto my cloud. I meant into my arms."  
  
Kagome stared at him. Sesshoumaru is offering to carry a human? This is weird. Knowing better than to ask questions, Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and started to lift off. Rin and Jaken followed on the pet dragon. Trees and hills rushed past them as they flew in an easterly direction. Kagome was nestled against Sesshoumaru's tail and almost fell asleep, except she felt the presence of a Shikon shard. Sesshoumaru landed with her in his arms and set her down gently on the ground. He held her for a moment before she stirred and he let go.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and let her senses tell her. She walked towards a temple in the distance. The presence of a Shikon shard was most powerful in that direction. Sesshoumaru followed behind her as Jaken and Rin stayed behind.  
  
"Come back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan," Rin called.  
  
"Be careful, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Inuyasha and his gang were resting on a hill overlooking a gorgeous river. The sparkling blue water twinkled its eyes at the weary travelers. For four days straight, Kikyo had all of them fighting youkai and gathering Shikon shards. Even Inuyasha looked a little sleep-deprived and worn. Finally, they were able to get some rest from Kikyo. Inuyasha dozed in a tree and Sango and Miroku gathered food. Kikyo had gone off somewhere and said she would be back in a couple of hours. This gave time for Sango and Miroku to talk.  
  
"Houshi-sama, I have a strange feeling," Sango said.  
  
"Oh Sango, I never knew you felt that way. I'm touched," Miroku said.  
  
"No you pervert. Not that way! I'm talking about a different feeling," Sango said.  
  
"Let's hear it," Miroku said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"I feel like Kagome-chan is still alive," Sango said.  
  
"How can that be? We both saw Kagome-sama jump," Miroku said.  
  
"I know, but don't you think it's odd that we never found her body?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha's ears pricked up and listened closely.  
"Are you saying that Kagome could still be alive?" he asked.  
  
Sango glared at him. "What do you care?" she snapped.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "So my reincarnation has not died. No wonder my soul did not return to me," she said.  
  
Inuyasha left the group to clear his mind. He walked through the forest in silence and thought over what Sango had said. ... don't you think it's odd that we never found her body? ... No wonder my soul did not return to me. A familiar scent tickled his sensitive nose and his head snapped up. He recognized this scent. It was Kagome's! Inuyasha's heart leapt for a moment but when he tried to follow it, the scent faded. Behind him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kikyo appeared.  
  
"Kikyo-sama has found the scent of a Shikon shard," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and went towards the direction Kikyo said the shard was.  
  
At the temple, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked towards the shrine. Kagome felt the scent get stronger and stronger. (I suck at fight scenes so bear with me okay?)  
  
Suddenly, a huge youkai sprang out of the shrine. Kagome readied for battle. Sword still in her sheath, she stepped forward to battle it. Sesshoumaru readied to fight in case Kagome got into any trouble.  
  
"A human for breakfast," the youkai laughed.  
  
"I am not your breakfast," Kagome. She drew her silver sword. It sang through the air as it unsheathed and rang its tone of warning.  
  
The youkai laughed and sent purple beams towards Kagome. Kagome put her intense six-week training course to the test. She moved to the left and ran towards the youkai. The youkai was having a blast (literally) and Kagome couldn't get close enough. Feeling her anger rising, Kagome was suddenly bathed in blue light.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
She looked at her sword and saw that the blue gems were glowing with a healthy light. Feeling the strange power course through her, Kagome pointed the sword at the youkai. The two Shikon shards in its stomach glowed in response. Kagome rushed at the youkai, preparing to stab the youkai in the stomach but found that her sword just glanced off.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the youkai laughed. "My stomach is stronger than your puny sword. I will eat you whole!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration and will a burst of pink and blue entwined light, the sword pierced the youkai's stomach.  
  
"How? How could a puny human defeat me?" the youkai cried.  
  
"You were never strong to begin with," Sesshoumaru answered as the youkai disintegrated and only left behind two Shikon shards.  
  
Kagome went and picked them up. She carefully placed them into a glass bottle. The bottle was similar to the one she had used with Inu--. No, I can't think of him now! Kagome mentally slapped herself and she snapped back into reality. Sesshoumaru was walking towards her. She looked into his intense golden eyes.  
  
"You sword technique has improved. I did not expect you to tap into your power so soon," he said.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. "You have my gratitude, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said.  
  
"Rin and Jaken are waiting for us," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome happily walked by Sesshoumaru's side and all she left was a huge scorch mark on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang reached the temple stairs. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha sensed the change in her mood.  
  
"What is it Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
"The scent of the Shikon shard...it has disappeared," Kikyo said.  
  
"How can that be? You sensed the Shikon shard to be here," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, it's gone now," Kikyo retorted, anger clearly lined on her delicate face.  
  
Inuyasha turned away and stared towards the steps. The familiar feeling was coming back. He couldn't quite place his finger on it.  
  
"Lets' go up anyways," he said.  
  
"Why? Kikyo-sama said that there was no Shikon shard up there," Miroku said.  
  
"Don't ask questions," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes but followed the hanyou up the stairs. What a sight they beheld when they reached the steps. All they saw was a blackened patch of earth in the middle of the temple. Everything else was left intacted and unmarred.  
  
"What could have caused this?" Sango asked.  
  
"It must have been someone very powerful to leave a mark like this (A/N: . ). I wonder..." Miroku said, as he thought this situation through.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Sango said.  
  
"No," Kikyo said.  
  
"Who could it be?" Sango asked.  
  
Kikyo remained silent. Sheknew who it was been but she kept this to herself. She couldn't let the others know, especially Inuyasha. She resolved to rid herself of this "all powerful being". And she would not let the others know until she had done so.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
Kagome walked briskly along with Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai was moving at a jogging pace and Kagome struggled to keep up. Finally, when her muscles were screaming for rest, they reached the spot where Rin and Jaken were waiting for them.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rins shouted. She ran to hug the both of them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, have you secured the Shikon shard?"" Jaken croaked.  
  
Kagome held up the glowing pink shard. "We must keep moving," she said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama will determine that, filthy human," Jaken said.  
  
"Jaken-sama, you must not be rude to Kagome-chan," Rin said.  
  
"Jaken, you will not insult her," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Y-yes S-Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken stammered, prostrating himself at the taiyoukai's feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru took no notice of him and immediately summoned his cloud.  
  
"Where is the next shard?" he asked.  
  
"North," Kagome said.  
  
Without another word, Kagome and Sesshoumaru flew towards the north, to the next shikon shard.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah we all know Kikyo. I won't spoil the ending but I can assure you that Kikyo will not come out of this battle unscathed.Anyways, read and review! Arigatou.


	4. Broken Shards Pieced Together

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I wish I did.  
  
Wow! Many reviews than I thought I would get! Thanks to all the reviewers. Love ya.  
  
**Chapter Four: Broken Shards Pieced Together**  
  
As Kagome flew in Sesshoumaru's arms, she took a look around at the landscape. The climate had grown colder and more mountainous. Kagome shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew and Sesshoumaru held her closer. Kagome was grateful for the warmth he provided.  
  
"How far?" Sesshoumaru asked, not taking his eyes off of the mountains.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated her power on sensing the Shikon shards. "Turn left," she directed.  
  
Kagome's heart fluttered as Sesshoumaru took a sharp turn. Onward they flew until Kagome felt an absolute presence. Kagome sensed the shard to be near a village. Walking to the other side of the village, Kagome saw a cave. Kagome ducked inside and followed the path she saw. Sesshoumaru followed close behind after ordering Rin and Jaken to stay a good distance away. The path went for a good fifty yards before Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived in a spacious part of the cave. A large altar was at the center and had candles burning for light.  
  
Kagome could see deep scratches that were made by the youkai who possessed a Shikon shard. A large howl made Kagome's skin crawl and she drew her sword, ready for action. A great rumbling shook the entire cave as Kagome sensed the shard coming closer. Sesshoumaru stood as calm as a statue and waited to see how formidable this youkai was. A great brown ball whizzed past Kagome and stopped at the pedestal in the middle of the room.  
  
"Who dares disturb the liar of Toomoru?" (a/n: corny name I know. Gomen. . ; ;) A mole youkai bellowed, his voice filling the entire cavern  
  
Looking down to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the thin lips twisted into a hideous smile.  
  
"A ningen and another youkai?" Toomoru said.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, 'Another youkai?' he thought 'This lowlife second-rate poor excuse for a youkai does not know who he is speaking to. He is going to die!' Calmly, he pulled Toukijin from his waist. Toomoru cackled at this gesture. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed the slightest bit before he disappeared in a flash of white. Before Toomoru knew what was going on, Sesshoumaru had Toukijin to his neck.  
  
"You will hand over the Shikon shard you possess," Sesshoumaru stated stoically.  
  
Toomoru sneered. "I'm not scared of your sword," he stated, very confident of himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru pressed the blade closer into Toomoru's neck prepared to cut off his head.  
  
"We will not ask you again," Kagome said.  
  
"A weak ningen such as yourself should watch how you talk to strong youkai like me," Toomoru stated.  
  
"If you were strong, I might be intimidated, but since you're not, empty words," Kagome said. (Did I make Kagome sound too much like Sesshoumaru? Is that a good thing?)  
  
"You dare to mock me!" Toomoru bellowed.  
  
"Silence," Sesshoumaru said, the edge of Toukijin beginning to slice into Toomoru's neck.  
  
In a flash of brown fur, Toomoru managed to slip away from Sesshoumaru and streaked towards on of the many tunnels that connected to the room. Kagome took of running, following the brown fur. Sesshoumaru followed unhurriedly knowing the miko could handle it. Of course he would never admit it.  
  
Slightly out of breath, Kagome followed Toomoru into a room decorated with trophies. (a/n: you know, the heads on a plaque thing you always see hunters have. Icky but....)  
  
"Impressive, for a human," Toomoru said.  
  
Kagome silently thanked Sesshoumaru for making her run so much during her training. "Hand over your Shikon shard," she said, pointing her sword towards the grinning youkai.  
  
"See if you can keep catch me first," Toomoru said.  
  
Then the whole room went pitch black. Kagome couldn't see her hands in front of her face much less the youkai whose voice now seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
  
"You will never catch me, weak human" Toomoru cackled.  
  
Knowing her eyes were useless, Kagome closed them and allowed her other senses to kick in. She could hear the youkai as he sped from location to location. She focused on the energy the youkai emanated, and then she thrust the sword in that direction. Toomoru laughed and dodged the first attack, recovering quickly, Kagome slashed again, remembering her first lesson Sesshoumaru had taught her, and this time, she hit the cocky youkai. She heard him scream and noticed the footsteps were getting slower. Raising her sword again, she waited until Toomoru got confident again and thrust her sword into Toomoru's stomach. She felt her sword getting heavier as the lf drained out of Toomoru.  
  
"Gotcha," Kagome said to the now lifeless youkai.  
  
With Toomoru gone, the darkness spell lifted and Kagome sliced the Shikon shard from Toomoru's neck. Looking back once more to the pathetic mole youkai, Kagome cleaned off her sword and strolled out of the room. Standing outside the room was the stoic Sesshoumaru leaning lazily on one of the walls.  
  
"Where to next?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing the young miko had done what she came to do.  
  
"We have to get outside the cave first," Kagome said.  
  
"Reason?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"This cave is full of Toomoru's essence, it masks everything else," Kagome said.  
  
"Humans and their weak abilities," Sesshoumaru scoffed.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the cave. Sesshoumaru stopped her. Kagome looked at him questioningly.  
  
"No human walks in front of me," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head but let him pass. Once outside, Kagome squinted at the sun as her eyes adjusted to the light. She breathed in the fresh air smell and took her time to admire the scenery. The seasons were changing and the once green hills were now brown and the lush green trees were a blur of red, brown and yellow. (A/N: Remember when Kagome fell from the cliff, that was in the summer).  
  
"Are you going to waste the day away just standing there?" Sesshoumaru said, interrupting her relaxation.  
  
"I'm admiring the scenery," Kagome said.  
  
"There is nothing impressive," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Yes, there is. Look, the trees have changed colors, signaling winter is coming. Everything is preparing to die during the winter so they can be reborn in the spring," Kagome said.  
  
A twinge fluttered across Sesshoumaru's heart as he listened to the young girl speak. Death and rebirth, he thought, Is she making a comparison to herself? As if reading his mind, Kagome answered his very thought,  
  
"You know, the seasons change like I am changing," Kagome said. "I already went through my winter phase and now, I am just starting to be reborn."  
  
"What nonsense are you babbling about?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and blue locked onto amber.  
  
"The han-"Sesshoumaru stopped himself as he saw a flicker of pain cross Kagome's blue eyes.  
  
It was more than two months and still the thought of his stupid half- brother brought her to tears. And her tears jerked at his heartstrings. Wait! Sesshoumaru thought, "Am I getting....soft? No! The girl is an inferior human and I must not let her get to me. But another voice snuck into his head, But she is not just another lowly human. You want to protect her, keep her from getting hurt. You wish to possess this young woman. Sesshoumaru growled at this new voice. It made him seem like the very creatures that he despised.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called, breaking the feuding he was having with himself inside his psyche.  
  
"The next shard, girl," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"East," was all Kagome said.  
  
Lifting her up once more, Sesshoumaru bore the defenseless girl towards the next shard.  
  
############%  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground, trying to pick up any scent of youkai.  
  
"Damn," he said.  
  
They hadn't picked up any shards in the past three days and everyone was getting agitated. It seemed like some of the shards just upped and disappeared. Every time they found a youkai, Kikyo would always shake her head and walk on, leaving the youkai for the other group members to fight.  
  
As they continued to walk, Kikyo felt a faint presence of Shikon shards. She took off in an easterly direction, the rest of the group following close on her heels.  
  
"Kikyo, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A Shikon shard," Kikyo said simply.  
  
A noticeable sighed went through their group as their hopes began to swell again. Soon, the group reached a small village but there was no one there. Horses and cattle were missing fro the stables and all the houses were empty. It seemed like the people and animals of the village just vanished.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Sango asked.  
  
"We are not here to socialize. The Shikon shard is nearby," Kikyo spat.  
  
Kikyo walked briskly to the edge of the forest. She touched it and the forest seemed to shimmer.  
  
"A barrier," she stated.  
  
"Why would a barrier be kept here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"There are no people here so the barrier was not designed to keep harm out," Kikyo said. "It was designed to keep what is in the forest 'in.'"  
  
"Is that where the shard is, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo gave a curt nod. Whipping out his sword, Inuyasha called on the Red Tetsusaiga and broke through. (A/N: If anyone has any idea on the name of the Red Tetsusaiga attack, I would really like to know! . ) Walking into the forest, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang walked closer to the Shikon shard. No one seemed to notice Kikyo narrowing her eyes.  
  
A/N: A cliffie. My bad, please don't hate me! .;; Please Read and Review and I will try to type faster so I can update faster. Arigatou! 


	5. Old Wound Opened Again

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. muttering: Lucky  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I had writer's block and I couldn't decide what I wanted to happen. Well, I guess you don't wanna hear my excuses so on to the story!  
  
**Chapter Five: Old Wounds Open Again**  
  
It was her! Kikyo knew who it was before they encountered each other. So she continues to search for the Shikon shards. Kikyo narrowed her eyes more as they continued their trek through the forest. Getting ever closer to their destination and the surprise that awaited them there.  
  
#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called  
  
The Taiyoukai grunted as acknowledgement to the young miko.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If you are speaking about a youkai, then yes," Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Not that presence, the other one," Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking and stood still for a moment before he growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"It's the dead miko," Sesshoumaru spat, the words sickened him.  
  
Kagome gasped. If Kikyo was here, the he would be her as well. She had just started to mend her torn heart, allowed herself to smile and laugh again. Was fate so cruel as to take it away again? She didn't know if she could survive another heartbreak.  
  
"We must hurry," Kagome said, walking a little faster than before.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the anxiety and fear all over Kagome. Damn! He thought She's thinking about my stupid half brother again. If only she would...No! I must stay cold. Being soft now will present me as vulnerable! What is this girl doing to me? The Taiyoukai wondered. He certainly never acted soft towards anyone except Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called, jarring him out of his thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked forward, knowing that it would be a matter of time before the girl would have to face the object of all her hurt. Except, this time, he vowed that he would be there for her.  
  
#$$#$$#$$#  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the group sped up their trek through the forest. Kikyo made it clear that she wanted to reach the shard as soon as possible when she frowned at the thought of resting. Sango and Miroku disliked Kikyo more and more each day. Kikyo wanted to rule everything. She was in charge of the group and expected everyone else to be her lackeys. When they had a chance to be alone, Sango spoke to Miroku. They had a firmer belief that Kagome was alive and it was this hope that kept them tolerant of the undead miko.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered, as they rode on Kirara's, hoping not to attract the attention of Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Do you have a strange feeling that Kagome-chan is closer, somehow?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku had to admit that he did. There was this nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away. This feeling that was warm and bright, just like Kagome- sama had been.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango began again, before she felt a hand on her butt. "Eeeeeek. Hentai!"  
  
A resounding slap echoed throughout the forest, scaring the birds into flight. It startled Kikyo and Inuyasha and caused them to turn around and find a large red handprint on Miroku's left cheek. Inuyasha sighed as Kikyo's eyes clouded with anger.  
  
"Fools! Do you wish to give our position away?" Kikyo hissed.  
  
"Kikyo, forget it. Miroku's always like that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"He should learn to control himself, and a monk too!" Kikyo said.  
  
Sango and Miroku remained silent. Oh how they wished they could each slap a chalk-white cheek. Or better yet, find their Kagome so they could finally be at peace.  
  
Finally, as the sun began it's descent on the horizon, Kikyo announced that the Shikon shard was just ahead. The little group stopped and stared, the entrance to an underground tunnel loomed just ahead. (A/N: I'm running out of battle sites. Argh!) Sango whipped out Hiraikotsu as Miroku got his charms ready. Kikyo walked calmly forward and said.  
  
"Come out, we know you have Shikon shards," she said.  
  
Silence  
  
"Give up your Shikon shards and you will live," she called out.  
  
"Never," a voice in the dark said.  
  
A flash of green sped out of the entrance and landed behind the group. It was a snake youkai and Kikyo could see the two shards between its eyes.  
  
"A miko. Are you going to purify me?" the snake youkai mocked.  
  
Kikyo just stood there, unfazed by the arrogant youkai's words. She merely nocked one of her arrows into her bow and fired a warning shot. The snake youkai just stood there, never looking at the purification arrow that just barely missed him. Kikyo nocked another arrow,  
  
"Next time, I won't miss," Kikyo said.  
  
There was a standoff between the youkai and Inuyasha's group. Suddenly, the snake youkai darted towards Miroku, who jumped back and threw two of his charms at the advancing youkai. Dodging the holy spells, the snake flew towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Idiot!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging Tetsusaiga down.  
  
The youkai erected a barrier, blocking Tetsusaiga. Kikyo took this opportunity and fired her nocked arrow, breaking the barrier. Slithering away from the dangerous miko, the snake headed towards the other female in the group. Becoming, stealthy, the snake youkai neared Sango as the group searched for the sneaky youkai. Sensing it near Sango, Kikyo called.  
  
"Taijiya (A/N: Is this what a demon exterminator is called?), behind you!"  
  
And fired an arrow towards Sango. Sango stood terrified as the arrow flew closer and closer to Sango, when at the last minute, Miroku tackled Sango and the arrow flew harmlessly by.  
  
"What are you doing, Kikyo-sama," Miroku asked, brushing himself off.  
  
"The youkai was near her," Kikyo stated in her defense.  
  
"So you fire an arrow?" Miroku asked, hardly able to contain the fury in his voice.  
  
"They're harmless, to humans," Kikyo said, shrugging.  
  
Miroku was about to say something else but Sango put a hand on his arm, stopping his words. She firmly shook her head. Miroku bit back the angry words.  
  
"Did you forget about me?" the snake youkai asked.  
  
"No," Inuyasha said. "Take this, Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
The attack hurtled towards the snake youkai but then a flash of blue light stopped it. (A/n: wink wink)  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
He turned towards Kikyo but Kikyo didn't have her bow held in the firing position and he knew her power was not blue. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared and destroyed the youkai with a sweep of its claws. Blood gushed everywhere as the dismembered youkai fell lifeless to the ground, not knowing what hit him. Grabbing the Shikon shards that flew out, the white blur disappeared into the brush. The group stood in shocked silence before Kikyo flew into a rage.  
  
"We must get the shards back!" she screamed, disappearing where the white blur had previously.  
  
Inuyasha followed his dead lover into the brush, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango breathed. "D-do you think it was..."  
  
Miroku just stared. "I don't know," he finally said.  
  
#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#  
  
Sesshoumaru sped back to where Kagome had retreated to, clutching the two precious Shikon shards in his claws.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a puzzled look. The he stared down at his clothes and saw blood had stained them.  
  
"This is not mine," he stated simply.  
  
"Thank God!" Kagome breathed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stretched his claws to her and showed her the two Shikon shards. They glowed a soft pink.  
  
"Did anyone see you?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
A sharp intake of breath on Kagome's part. She hung her head a little and started to walk away. Sesshoumaru finally lost his patience and grabbed her wrist. Kagome stared at him with her sorrow-filled blue eyes.  
  
"Do not be sad when you think of that wretched hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Then he pulled her into a crushing embrace, her hair tickling his nose. Kagome lay against Sesshoumaru and tears filled her eyes. Sobbing silently into Sesshoumaru's kimono, Kagome felt an odd sense of relief. Sesshoumaru held still has the young miko poured her long held tears out. Absentmindedly, he stroked her hair, soothing her. I will protect you. That hanyou will never cause you to cry ever again. Sesshoumaru silently promised. And this time, he had no second voice come in. He couldn't believe it. For the second time, a human had gotten to him. Broke through his icy exterior and touched his heart. Kagome stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms and he instinctively tightened them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm fine now, you can let go," Kagome whispered.  
  
"A moment longer," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Kagome blushed and grew uncomfortably warm in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
"Sesshou-kun," Kagome called.  
  
Sesshoumaru jerked back at the term of endearment. No one had called him that ever before. At least, no one he could remember. He stared into Kagome's eyes and saw, for the first time, hope and happiness.  
  
"We must keep moving," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Hugging him tighter, Sesshoumaru sprang into the air and flew towards Rin and Jaken.  
  
#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#  
  
Inuyasha sprinted in the direction Kikyo had pointed out as he tried to find the person who had stolen the Shikon shards.  
  
"Bastard, when I get my hands on you..." he muttered as he continued to sprint.  
  
Behind him, Kikyo was spitting mad. Not only had she not killed the youkai, but she allowed someone to steal the Shikon shards from her. From the blue light, she could tell it was another miko. And there was only one that she could think of that could know how to stop Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu attack.  
  
"So, my reincarnation has found another toy to play with," Kikyo smirked. "No matter, I will kill him before her very eyes. The I shall take my soul back."  
  
Kikyo smiled at the thought of gaining he soul back. She hurried forward.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had taken another path, when they saw a shadow pass above them. Looking up, they saw two figures flying. Sango squinted to get a closer look. Her heart took a leap.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaimed. "I-it's Kagome-chan."  
  
Miroku looked up and his eyes widened. "I-it is! Kagome-sama is alive!" he said, very excited.  
  
Sango laughed out loud for the first time in two long months. Her heart almost burst with joy as she saw the two figure become smaller and smaller.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango said.  
  
She motioned for him to sit behind her on Kirara's back. The giant fire demon cat leaped into the air and followed the retreating back of their friend. 

#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$#$$

Inuyasha sniffed the air and picked up a familiar scent. He knew his brother was nearby. Then it clicked, Sesshoumaru was the one who had taken the Shikon shards form them.

"What in all seven levels of hell would Sesshoumaru want with the Shikon shards?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

Shrugging, the hanyou continued his blistering pace to find his brother as his dead miko lover continued her fast pace, not wanting to miss the encounter that was to follow.  
  
A/N: Was that good? I hope so. Read and Review. Arigatou.  
  
Preview of next Chapter:  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome turned around, her eyes filled with shock. Then she found herself hugged by her best friend. Allowing her to hug her for a moment, Kagome suddenly pulled away.  
  
Hope You enjoyed the story. Until next Time! Sayonara


	6. Painful Wounds For the Heart

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, not even a little part. pout  
  
**Chapter Six: Painful Encounters For the Heart**  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome landed in the field where Rin was with Jaken. The girl was trying to put a wreath of flowers onto the toad youkai's head.  
  
"Jaken-sama looks so kawaii," Rin exclaimed.  
  
"You stupid human girl, get this ridiculous thing off," the toad shouted.  
  
"Stop this foolishness," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Both the little girl and the toad turned to see the great Taiyoukai.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried happily, running to give him a hug.  
  
"L-lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken croaked. "Did the shard hunt go well, milord?"  
  
"Let's go," Sesshoumaru commanded, ignoring Jaken's question.  
  
"Actually, we managed to find two Shikon shards," Kagome said.  
  
"No one asked you, filthy human," Jaken croaked.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice and answer your question, baka," Kagome muttered.  
  
Jaken's eyes seemed ready to bulge out at what she had called him. But sensing his lord's gaze upon him, he wisely held back his words and scurried to follow Sesshoumaru. Sighing, Kagome followed the Taiyoukai and company, all the while planning on her revenge against the annoying toad.  
  
Just as the group was getting ready to take off again, Sesshoumaru turned around, eyes scanning the skies.  
  
"Do you sense something, milord?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Humans," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
And sure enough, from the sky, there came two humans riding on a firecat demon. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her friends land in front of them. Her heart thumped so loudly she thought everyone could hear it. They shouldn't have come. Kagome thought. She had helped them with the snake youkai because they were in danger. She wasn't prepared to meet them again. She needed more time to allow her wounds to heal. Seeing them brought back the memories of the day she had leapt from the cliff hoping to end all of her sorrow.  
  
Sango and Miroku got off Kirara's back and stared at the young miko that had supposedly died. Sango almost didn't believe her best friend was in front of her. For two whole months she thought her friend was dead. Two whole months she couldn't sleep well because the look on Kagome's face the day she jumped haunted her mind. And now, here she was with the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands but alive. Alive. Sango's eyes brimmed with tears as she relished this word.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered almost too afraid to say it.  
  
Kagome just stood there, watching her friends stare back at her. She wanted to turn away, to pretend she hadn't seen them. Kami! She thought. Why does fate have to be so cruel? Kagome turned her back, wanting this them to go away, to pretend that she was dead.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome turned around. Her eyes filled with shock as Sango ran towards her. Then she found herself hugged by her best friend. Allowing her to hug her for a moment, Kagome suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Sango-chan," Kagome said, trying so hard not to cry.  
  
"Why not? Kami, it took us so long to find you," Sango said.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Miroku said, walking up to her.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, I..." Kagome faltered.  
  
"You now these humans?" Sesshoumaru said suddenly.  
  
"They are my friends," Kagome explained.  
  
"Kagome-sama, why are you traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We are hunting for the Shikon shards," Kagome said.  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at her in shock. Their Kagome was helping a youkai gather Shikon shards. And not just any youkai, Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't help but smile a little at her friends' reaction.  
  
"The hanyou and his dead bitch are near," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Kagome gasped. Now she really wanted and needed to leave. Her friends were enough for one day. She didn't want to meet the object of all her pain. She couldn't take it, she knew she couldn't.  
  
"Let's go, Sesshou-kun," Kagome stated.  
  
"'Sesshou-kun'?" Sango and Miroku asked, puzzled.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what is going on between you and Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.  
  
"What business is it of yours, Exterminator?" Sesshoumaru asked, frigidly.  
  
"I can't explain it now, Sango-chan. I have to leave," Kagome said urgently.  
  
"No, Kagome-chan, we just saw each other," Sango protested.  
  
"Kagome-sama, are you afraid of encountering Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome hung her head a little. "I have to go. We will meet again," Kagome said.  
  
She turned to Sesshoumaru and grabbed hold around his waist. Her friends looked on as Kagome and the Taiyoukai were lifted into the air.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome called.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Do not tell Inuyasha what happened," Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sango nodded and gave her friend her word that the encounter would stay between the three of them. As they watched Kagome disappear with Sesshoumaru and the other human girl, Sango smiled, more brightly this time. She felt a glow in her heart and a warm feeling washed over her that had long been absent since she thought she had lost Kagome.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango said. "we must keep Inuyasha and Kikyo from gathering all the shards."  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama is looking for the rest of the shards and we will help her," Miroku said.  
  
Neither of them respected Kikyo, and this was the only way they could think of to counter her. Sango smiled as she thought about the havoc she and Miroku would wreak just to see Kikyo's face when it came time for Kagome to make her wish. Almost laughing out loud, Sango called for Kirara and she and Miroku went back to search for Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
"Are the monk and Exterminator trustworthy?" Sesshoumaru asked, when they had touched down to make camp.  
  
"They are loyal if that is what you're asking," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome sat down and leaned against one of the many trees in the forest. It was nice to relax and not think about Shikon shards. Sesshoumaru eyed the raven-locked beauty that rested against one of the ancient trees in the forest. (A/N: Yes they're in another forest. Gomen, I couldn't think of anywhere else to put them.). How at peace she looked when she was not angry or sad. He had seen her beautiful smile once and wanted her to smile everyday. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Kagome opened her eyes and stared into the golden honey ones of Sesshoumaru. She couldn't pull her eyes away as she continued to stare, losing herself in the gorgeous orbs. Slowly, their faces inched closer together, neither one breaking eye contact until, Sesshoumaru's lips descended on Kagome's. Sesshoumaru felt the silken lips move expertly with his and made him wonder if she had ever kissed anyone else. Instantly, his half-brother leapt into his thoughts and he growled involuntarily. Kagome's heart raced as Sesshoumaru's lips continued their dance across hers. The sharp crackle of a leaf crunched under someone's foot, Kagome pulled away, blushing a million shades red as Rin walked towards them. Kagome stared at the child's brown eyes and saw the excitement lit up in them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, does this mean Kagome-chan is Rin's new okaa-san?" the girl asked innocently.  
  
"Would you like her to be?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yes!" Rin shouted, no hesitation whatsoever.  
  
Kagome blushed harder. The little girl ran to sit in Kagome's lap. "Kagome- chan, Sesshoumaru-sama said you are Rin's okaa-san," the girl squealed.  
  
Kagome smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and then for the first time in a long while, Kagome...laughed. Her crystal clear laughter almost echoed throughout the forest. And also for the first time, a tiny smile spread across the normally stoic face of Sesshoumaru.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Sango and Miroku made their way back to where Kikyo and Inuyasha had left them. Wiping the smile off her face and setting a more serious tone, Sango and Miroku descended to the waiting pair below.  
  
"Where were you?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Looking for you," Miroku said, simply.  
  
"We were chasing after the bastard that stole the Shikon shards from us," Inuyasha spat, still bitter that he had let someone steal the shards.  
  
"It was your own damn fault," Sango hissed.  
  
Miroku shot her a warning glance. Do not let Kagome-sama down. Don't let Inuyasha know our secret. Miroku silently pleaded. As if reading his thoughts, Sango clamped her mouth shut, not uttering one more word lest she should burst out the secret she promised to keep.  
  
"How the hell was it my fault?" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," Sango said.  
  
"Feh, whatever, we need to find him before he gets too far," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, he is already gone," Kikyo said. "We will continue to search for the rest of the shards and we will eventually meet up with the thief. Then, you may do whatever you wish."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and stalked off. When he was far enough so he couldn't hear, Kikyo said.  
  
"I know my reincarnation is still alive,"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
"I will not tell this to Inuyasha," Kikyo went on, "because I do not desire for him to know. He will find out in his own time."  
  
"How did you know Kagome-chan was still alive," Sango asked.  
  
"She has my soul, I can sense it anywhere. If she were already dead, it would have returned to me," Kikyo stated. "And it will."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Kikyo-sama," Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha loves me. He would do anything for me. And when the time is right, I will ask him to get my soul back," Kikyo said, then she laughed a harsh laugh.  
  
"You would kill Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"I am claiming what is rightfully mine," Kikyo said, her voice taking on a bitter tone.  
  
Sango stared at the undead woman. She couldn't believe that this was the same woman Inuyasha said was caring and warm-hearted. She narrowed her eyes at the undead miko. Over my dead body. Sango screamed mentally. She would kill herself before she let Kikyo touch a hair on Kagome. She made a silent vow to help Kagome in any way possible. Sango gave a careless shrug and settled down to rest. It had been a long day and she had a feeling that worse times were coming. What she didn't know, was that she was right.  
  
A/N: Another chapter completed. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have to work on my AP Biology. Blargh! muttering Stupid summer homework. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know, it's a little repetitive but whatever. This is what happens when you come off two whole days of writer's block.  
  
Anyways Read and Review! Arigatou!  
  
I'm gonna need some help on the next chapter. So when you review, please tell me what you're thinking. Arigatou!  
  
celestial-fire-angel 


	7. A Decision is Made

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for the billionth time and I wish I did for the ten billionth.  
  
**Shoutout: Thanks to Canna for helping me with my story. Love ya babe.  
**  
**Chapter Seven: A Decision Is Made**  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. _Did Sesshoumaru, stoic lord of the Western Lands just smile?_ She thought. Noticing Kagome's attention on him, Sesshoumaru quickly composed himself. Kagome gave him a smile over the top of Rin's head. Sesshoumaru stared back,  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head "No, everything is, right," Kagome said.  
  
She believed what she said. She truly did. She started to question whether all that time spent with Inuyasha and hunting the shards with him, was really the joyous times she thought she had. Stroking the girl's hair, Kagome held the child closer and a sense of maternity took over. She started singing a little lullaby softly to Rin. In no time, the little girl was asleep, a smile adorned on her face as wide as the ocean.  
  
"We will camp here tonight and tomorrow, we shall search for the remaining shards," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and stared into the fire. The stillness was like a blanket that covered the forest. Sesshoumaru sat against the trunk of another tree and dozed lightly, hearing for anything out of the ordinary. He could sense Kagome still awake and deep in thought.  
  
"Why do you not sleep?" Sesshoumaru said  
  
Kagome jumped a little at his voice. She thought he had been asleep.  
  
"I guess I'm not tired," Kagome replied.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the human girl. How could she not be tired? This whole day had been running and hunting demons. Even Rin, who was normally energetic, fell asleep right away. Kagome smiled at the Taiyoukai who narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" he asked.  
  
"Because I have just realized that I am much more happy here, hunting shards with you than I ever was with Inuyasha," Kagome admitted, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost did a double take on that. She is happier with me than that hanyou? He thought.  
  
"Is this true," Sesshoumaru asked so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear him.  
  
Kagome blushed deeper. She nodded.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$  
  
Sango and Miroku sat at their own campfire, the heat not enough to warm the chill they felt when Kikyo had said she would kill Kagome to gain her soul back. Kikyo had gone off somewhere after the encounter and Inuyasha still wasn't back from wherever he went. Sango and Miroku just stared into the flames, trying to decide what would be their next move. They already knew Kagome was alive and so did Kikyo. But Inuyasha didn't. And Sango had promised Kagome not to tell. Sango sighed outwardly.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm thinking about Kagome-chan and Kikyo," Sango said.  
  
"I'm sure nothing will happen to Kagome-sama," Miroku said.  
  
Tears formed at the edge of Sango's eyes. "I hate Kikyo! I hate Inuyasha! Kagome-chan tried so hard to gather the Shikon shards for him and he chooses her," Sango spat. "Kagome-chan deserves better than this. She's always worried about everyone else but when it comes to herself, she doesn't care and doesn't allow anyone else to care." Two solitary tears managed to lid down the demon exterminator's eyes.  
  
Miroku moved a closer and gathered Sango in his arms. "Cry, Sango, it's not healthy to keep emotions inside," Miroku soothed. "I offer my shoulder for you to cry on, if you wish."  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango said. The she buried her face in Miroku's arms and cried, soaking the monk's robes with salty tears.  
  
And for the first time, Miroku didn't even think about groping her. Holding Sango in his arms, Miroku wanted to see Sango smile. He wanted to see her angry face when he groped her. He wanted to see every emotion except sadness cross the young exterminator's face. She had been through so much and she had faced them with a strong will. She had faced them.... alone. Miroku vowed that he would be there for her from now on, just to see Sango, not sad. It was a good ten minutes and Miroku still held her.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku called, softly.  
  
Sango groaned a little and Miroku realized that Sango had fallen asleep. Her face angelic with no stress marring it. Miroku hugged Sango tighter and soon fell asleep too.  
  
$##$##$##$##$  
  
Kagome woke and realized something was on her chest. She looked down to see Rin still fast asleep in her lap. She looked towards the tree Sesshoumaru was leaning against and found it empty. Kagome gently shook her awake.  
  
"Okaa-san?" Rin called sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Rin-chan, time to wake up. Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for us," Kagome said, knowing the Taiyoukai was not far away.  
  
"Hai, okaa-san," Rin said, immediately coming to attention.  
  
Rin got up off of Kagome and hurried to help Kagome to her feet. Kagome smiled and got up off the ground, finding that her legs had fallen asleep. Wincing a little as she coaxed blood back in to her legs, Kagome walked awkwardly, as she led the child by the hand.  
  
The Taiyoukai was staring up at the sky in deep thought while Jaken was squawking about how stupid humans were lazy. Ah Un was staring quietly at the raging toad youkai, waiting for their rider. (_A/N: Ah Un is considered as two youkai right? Or is it one?)_ Kagome cleared her throat and Jaken immediately closed his trap. Sesshoumaru didn't even look her way.  
  
"Finally awake, let's go," he said.  
  
"How long have you been up, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Before dawn," Sesshoumaru answered as stoic as ever.  
  
"You got up that early?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Youkai do not require as much sleep as human do," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome took Rin and placed her on Ah Un's back and then walked over to Sesshoumaru. She placed her arms around his waist, he froze. What was she doing? His mind whirled frantically but his face betrayed no emotion. Blushing slightly, Kagome looked up to see him staring at her.  
  
"Uh, aren't we going now?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself. Of course, wasn't he the one that ordered them to get moving? He almost blushed with embarrassment that he had thought.... oh well. Summoning his cloud, he and Kagome prepared for another day of Shikon shard hunting.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
Sango woke up to find Miroku's arms around her. She was just about to slap him for his nerve but then her mind flashed back to last night. He had been there for her. He had soothed her and comforted her when she was feeling sad. Sango's eyes glazed with tears as she stared at the sleeping face of the monk. Smiling, Sango placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth he emitted. She lightly ran her fingers over the material of his robes, and thought how wonderful it was to be in his arms. When he's not being perverted, he's actually kinda... cute. Sango blushed as she thought this and almost giggled. Miroku blinked open his eyes and found the exterminator still in his arms.  
  
"Sango?" he called out softly.  
  
Sango gasped and quickly removed herself from his embrace. "H-houshi-sama, y-you're awake," she said, her face still flushed.  
  
Kami she was cute she was cute when she blushed. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Hai," Sango said. "Arigatou, Houshi-sama, for last night."  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better," Miroku said.  
  
Sango nodded. "We should get going. Inuyasha and Kikyo aren't back and we should go look for them," she said.  
  
"That's right, Kikyo-sama will be looking for Kagome-sama," Miroku said, his face solemn.  
  
"She will not find her," Sango said bitterly.  
  
"We must find a way to help Kagome-sama," Miroku said,  
  
"How? Kikyo will stop at nothing to find Kagome-chan," Sango said, pain crossing her elegant feature once more.  
  
"Not if we can help that," Miroku said.  
  
"What do you think we should do, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, eager for anything that would help them help Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo-sama wants Kagome-sama's soul," Miroku said.  
  
"But Kikyo needs to find Kagome-chan first. And Kagome-chan is with Sesshoumaru," Sango said.  
  
"Right, and if I'm not mistaken, I don't believe Sesshoumaru would let anything happen to Kagome-sama," Miroku stated.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sango asked, doubting the possibility.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is looking for the Shikon shards too. We still don't know why, but Kagome-sama is the only one, excluding Kikyo-sama that can see the shards. And in order for Sesshoumaru to gain the shards, he needs Kagome-sama," Miroku explained. (A/N: I'm not trying to make Sango sound dumb okay?)  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru can offer some protection," Sango figured.  
  
"Right," Miroku said. "Which leads to the other thing. The Shikon shards."  
  
"Kikyo wants all the shards so she can make her wish that she was alive again," Sango said. "Kagome-chan wanted the Shikon shards to give to Inuyasha but, now I bet she wants to give it to Sesshoumaru so he can use it."  
  
"But why would she want to give it to Sesshoumaru?" Miroku thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe, Kagome-chan is getting back at Inuyasha for breaking her heart?" Sango said.  
  
"By helping his brother? Oh, wait, that can be a good reason," Miroku said.  
  
"If I were Kagome-chan I would do things worse than this," Sango spat, as if Inuyasha's name fouled up her mouth.  
  
"So, this means that we must do something to help Kagome-sama gain all the Shikon shards," Miroku concluded.  
  
"Wait, Kikyo has the piece of the Shikon no Tama that Kagome-chan and Inuyasha completed right?" Sango said.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said.  
  
"If Kagome-chan had that completed piece, that would mean that she would have an almost completed Shikon no Tama," Sango said.  
  
"And thus closer to exacting her revenge on Inuyasha," Miroku finished.  
  
"Exactly!" Sango almost shouted.  
  
"So, we must steal the completed piece of the Shikon no Tama and give it to Kagome-sama," Miroku said.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement and both the monk and herself smiled slyly at their plan. Oh how revenge would taste so sweet to them once Kikyo was gone and Inuyasha would taste the pain that he had dealt to Kagome. Sango almost laughed maniacally at their plan.  
  
A/N: Okay, now Sango and Miroku have a plan and a start of something between those two. smile with cat ears and tail And gomen if this seems like a cliffhanger. I'll try not to do that.  
  
Read and Review. Arigatou!  
  
celestial-fire-angel 


	8. Her True Face is Revealed

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...blah...blah...blah.  
  
**Once again, thanks to Canna for helping me on this story. You go babe!  
  
Chapter Eight: Her True Face is Revealed  
**  
A rustle in the bushes quickly brushed the smiles off of the monk and exterminator. Composing themselves, they turned to face their hanyou "friend" as he came strolling from the nearby forest (A/N: yes, I know, another forest. sigh)  
  
"Where have you been?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh, none of your damn business," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you seen Kikyo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Wasn't she here with you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She went off by herself shortly after you left," Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha immediately came to attention. "Kikyo went off by herself? And you let her?" Inuyasha almost screamed.  
  
"We couldn't have stopped her," Sango shot back.  
  
"Well, what are you sitting on your asses for? We have to find her," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other but did as the impatient hanyou commanded. They took pleasure in knowing that the hanyou would be repaid for his "kindness" to Kagome soon.  
  
"Let's split up and search," Inuyasha ordered.  
  
Then without wasting a moment, Inuyasha took off into the forest again. Sango and Miroku took off in another direction, towards the mountains.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru flew over the mountains and finally reached a lake hidden by the tall guardians. The blue water shimmered and it looked like millions of diamonds had been strewn across the surface. Kagome gasped.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"So this is the place of the final Shikon shard?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I never knew such a place existed," she gasped, still in awe.  
  
"How are you sure this is the final shard?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome stared at the Taiyoukai. "I know because the part of the Shikon no Tama that Inuyasha and I collected is over halfway done. I am guessing that since I left, Kikyo..." she paused a moment before going on. "has obtained some more shards. Plus, there's still Naraku to think about. He has some of the shards, definitely."  
  
"After all that talking, you still have not told me how you know this is the last shard," Sesshoumaru asked, almost grinning at the miko's incessant babbling.  
  
"I know this is the last shard because this is the only shard that I sense," Kagome answered.  
  
"How far can you sense them?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Pretty far, I can sense them until the edge of Inuyasha's forest," Kagome said. "Besides, if this isn't the last shard, most likely than not, Naraku will have them."  
  
"In order to complete the Shikon no Tama," Sesshoumaru said. "We must obtain the rest from your former allies and Naraku."  
  
"Sango-chan and Miroku are still my allies," Kagome corrected.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. He did not like to be corrected under any circumstance. But he decided to let this one go, seeing how he had a soft spot for the miko. Damn! I knew a soft spot for her would be bad. He thought. Oh well, I guess I can tolerate it, if I am rewarded. Sesshoumaru smiled at this. (A/N: yes, Sesshou-kun is being a Hentai. giggles that is so cute!) Kagome noticed the winsome smile once again adorning Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she called.  
  
The Taiyoukai snapped back to reality. The smile vanished immediately.  
  
"What is it?" he snapped, trying to dissolve any questions about what he was just thinking.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It is none of your concern. I suggest you worry about yourself," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well, sorry," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Watch your tone," Sesshoumaru warned.  
  
"Of course, your Majesty," Kagome mocked.  
  
Instantly, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her roughly to him. Kagome's eyes were full of questions.  
  
"Do not push me too far," Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome was about to ask but her mouth was covered with Sesshoumaru's. Shock went through her body as she felt the Taiyoukai's lips claim hers in a hungry kiss. A familiar tingle went through her as a flashback to when they were in Sesshoumaru's castle and he had kissed her after Rin had been found in her room. Kagome's legs turned to water and clung desperately to Sesshoumaru's kimono. Finally, they broke apart, both breathing hard. Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and a flicker of emotion went through them. Was it compassion? Caring? Maybe even...love? Kagome shook her head and realized that she was still in his arms. Blushing furiously, she tried to pull away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, let me go," Kagome said, her voice not cooperating with what she felt.  
  
"Know this, my dear Kagome, cross me again, and you will be punished," Sesshoumaru threatened.  
  
Then he released her. Kagome stared at him in shock. He said my name. She thought. Kami it was beautiful when he said it.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"Coming," she called.  
  
Inside, Kagome's head still whirled from that soul-searing kiss she and Sesshoumaru shared as she went to join the Taiyoukai.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
Kikyo walked calmly through the swamp, feeling for the special aura she knew so well. Just in front of her, a barrier shimmered hazily in the poorly lit area. Smiling, Kikyo simply walked through it as if it wasn't there at all. A large castle loomed just ahead and Kikyo walked a little faster to reach the main gates. Two youkai were standing watch and immediately parted ways for her to pass into the castle. Another youkai led her to the large bedroom where she knew the owner of the castle was waiting for her.  
  
"Kikyo," a soft menacing voice called.  
  
A hand reached out and stroked her pale cheek.  
  
"You're here again," the voice continued.  
  
"I have a preposition for you, this time," Kikyo said.  
  
The hand withdrew and the voice hissed, "Tell me what it is."  
  
"I wish to have my reincarnation removed form this earth so that I will have sole ownership of the Shikon no Tama," Kikyo proclaimed.  
  
"In return for?" the voice asked.  
  
"You may kill Inuyasha's friends," Kikyo stated simply, no hint of emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Done," the voice said. "But tell me Kikyo, why would I want to waste my time with them?"  
  
"Inuyasha's friends know that my reincarnation is alive and I know that they dislike me because it was I that caused Inuyasha to turn his back on her," Kikyo said. "And I know that Inuyasha is starting to believe that my reincarnation is not dead. He must be mine."  
  
The owner of the castle laughed. "Kikyo, my dear Kikyo, are you sure you are a miko? It seems you are becoming more and more like me," the owner said.  
  
"I will never be like you... Naraku," Kikyo spat.  
  
Naraku just laughed as Kikyo stood up and made her way back to Inuyasha.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed. "Where the hell are you Kikyo?"  
  
He had been through the forest four times already with no sign of his dead lover.  
  
"Shit," he said.  
  
He sniffed the air once more searching for the scent of earth and bones. Kami he hated that smell but soon, his lover will be alive again. He picked up a faint trail and headed towards a clump of trees. The out of nowhere, Kikyo stumbled into Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha exclaimed, looking at the miko he held in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stupid question," Inuyasha growled. "Looking for you."  
  
"I was just going for a walk," Kikyo said, innocently (A/N: rolls eyes)  
  
"You should know better than to wander off by yourself," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Kikyo said simply.  
  
"I know, but I was worried," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "There is nothing to be worried about. I'm fine," she said, her eyes narrowing a bit at this act of affection.  
  
"Promise me you'll tell me where you're going from now on," Inuyasha whispered into her hair.  
  
"I promise," Kikyo said.  
  
They broke apart and both walked to find their comrades that had been searching for the missing miko also. Soon, Kikyo thought. Soon I will have the annoying pests out of the way and I will once again have everything. Kikyo would have laughed but Inuyasha would have been curious and Kikyo did not feel like making up another excuse. Slowly, they made their way out of the forest and went to look for the monk and exterminator.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! sweatdrops hopefully you aren't mad at me. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Isn't Kagome and Sesshou-kun so cute together.  
  
Anyways, Read and Review. Arigatou. 


	9. Water Fight

  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh. Sorry guys. I haven't been able to update because I've had some stuff happen but thank you, thank you, thank you for being patient.  
  
I have to say that Canna is now my muse because I wouldn't have been able to do this without her!**  
  
Now the story...  
  
**Chapter Nine: Water Fight**  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha walked out of the forest to find Sango and Miroku talking to each other. Sensing that they had returned, Sango and Miroku turned around, clamping their mouths shut. Putting on fake smiles, they greeted the two lovers.  
  
"Kikyo-sama, it is nice to know you are unhurt," Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha was very worried about you," Sango said.  
  
"As you can see, I am fine. We must find the last Shikon shard before..." Kikyo caught herself.  
  
"Before what, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Before Naraku finds it," Kikyo finished. Inuyasha must not find out my reincarnation is still alive. I must be more cautious when speaking. Kikyo thought.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged a brief glance and a smirk flashed quickly and unnoticed to the hanyou. Looking quickly back to Kikyo, Sango and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Kikyo-sama is right. Naraku must not be the one to gain the last shard," Miroku said. Neither should Kikyo-sama. Miroku thought.  
  
"How do you know it's the last shard?" Sango asked.  
  
"Look," Kikyo said.  
  
She pulled out the completed piece of the Shikon no Tama. It had grown to half of it since Kikyo had joined their group. Kagome and Inuyasha had about a third completed but it had been less stressful with Kagome. Kikyo pushed everyone to the limit until they were practically begging to stop and rest.  
  
"Naraku has the rest," Kikyo continued.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku stared at Kikyo who glared back, as if daring them to tell Inuyasha about Kagome.  
  
"So where is the last shard?" Inuyasha's voice broke through the staring contest the others were having. (A/N: Okay not really but I didn't know what else to call it.)  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes for a second and searched for the last shard. She opened her eyes and said,   
  
"A lake in the mountians,"  
  
So the group started towards the lake that would yield the last shard and bring closure to the Shikon shard hunt. But it also signaled that the showdown with Naraku would also be taking place soon. Each one of them knew they had to brace themselves for the showdown and the consequences that would follow.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
"Okaa-san!" Rin called.  
  
Kagome turned around from following Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin-chan?" she said.  
  
The little girl launched herself into the young woman's arms. Kagome held Rin in her arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"What is it, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked gently.  
  
"Rin wants okaa-san to stay with Rin," Rin begged.  
  
Kagome gently pried the girl from her. "Rin-chan, I need to get the last shard so Sesshoumaru-sama can use the Shikon no Tama," Kagome explained.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama use the Shikon no Tama?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes, so he can make sure you are the happiest little girl in the world," Kagome said.  
  
"But, Rin is happy because Rin has everything she wants. She has Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Ah Un and now, Rin has okaa-san," Rin said.  
  
Kagome almost cried when she heard the little girl's words. This unselfish girl was happy because she didn't care about material possessions or anything that most kids in her time cared about. All she ever wanted was a real family. Kagome hugged Rin to her.  
  
"Rin, I know you're worried about me but Sesshoumaru-sama will protect me," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked silently over to his adopted daughter and placed a hand (A/N: claws, hands, whatever) on her head.  
  
"Rin," he called, his voice soft but commanding.  
  
Rin raised her head and looked at her "father". "Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said quietly.  
  
"Go with Jaken back to Ah Un and stay there until we return," he commanded gently.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said.  
  
She walked slowly back to Jaken, who had prostrated himself when Sesshoumaru had walked over. Pulling the unwillingly toad youkai along, Rin went to pick the many variety of flowers that grew near the lake.  
  
"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said, cold voice returning.  
  
Kagome stared at him. How could he go from caring to emotionless in the blink of an eye? Kagome sighed and shook her head. She would never figure him out.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering to look back.  
  
"No," Kagome said. I forgot he has superb hearing. Kagome thought.  
  
Nearing the lake, Kagome sensed something that was obstructing their way. Sesshoumaru stopped just short of the edge of the lake.  
  
"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A barrier," Sesshoumaru answered, boredom filled his voice.  
  
He removed Toukijin from his side and sliced towards the invisible shield. Noting happened. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sliced again. Still nothing. Getting annoyed, Sesshoumaru sliced three times rapidly, but same result. Sensing Sesshoumaru was getting angrier, Kagome pulled out the sword he had given her and placed the tip of it against the barrier. Sesshoumaru stared at the young miko. Was she going to break a barrier even the great Sesshoumaru-sama could not. Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on channeling her power to her sword. Pink light snaked around the blade of the sword and sparked when it hit the barrier. The jewels on the hilt of the sword began to glow blue. Blue light issued forth and intertwined itself with the miko's power. The tip slid through the barrier and Kagome jerked the sword up. A gap opened where Kagome had slit the barrier and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Go, Sesshoumaru," she said.  
  
"Do not order me around," Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Hurry," Kagome called. The gap was already beginning to close.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to retort but decided that they should handle the Shikon shard first. Kagome struggled against the barrier and managed to slip in before the gap was closed again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Sesshoumaru asked, a hint of anger still laced his voice.  
  
"You seem upset," Kagome stated.  
  
"A human has never dared to order me around before," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm not a normal human," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Regardless of your powers, you are still a human," Sesshoumaru said. "And as long as you are, you will learn to respect those that are higher than yourself."  
  
"I may be a human, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "But I am not the sort that obeys every command, whether given by a youkai or not."  
  
Sesshoumaru was pleasantly shocked by this statement. Other would have cowered when he let anger into his voice, but this miko not only brushed it aside, she challenged him. She certainly was strong but of course he would never admit that. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome who, defiantly, stared back.  
  
"We are wasting time," Sesshoumaru said. "The last shard is here and the sooner we find it, the sooner we shall confront that wretched hanyou."  
  
Kagome nodded. Then turned towards the lake that held the last shard.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the group headed towards the lake where they would finally get the last shard.  
  
Sango and Miroku were on Kirara's back and whispered to each other. They deliberately kept a little distance from Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered. "If this is truly the last shard that means Kagome-chan will need our help soon/"  
  
"Yes," Miroku whispered back. "Kagome-sama is with Sesshoumaru and they should be either at or nearing the lake by now. If they get the last shard, we must take the rest of the Shikon shards to her as soon as possible."  
  
"But Kikyo also said Naraku has some of the shards too," Sango whispered.  
  
"We can't defeat Naraku by ourselves so we will have to wait until Kikyo-sama and Inuyasha destroys him before we take them," Miroku said softly.  
  
"But, if we wait until then, Kagome-chan will probably come to us and try to get the Shikon shards herself. We can't let Inuyasha know she's still alive," Sango said so quietly Miroku had to lean in close to hear.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hey Miroku, what're you whispering for?" Inuyasha called back.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku both had heart attacks. "Uh.... n-n-nothing," Miroku stammered.  
  
"We...uh...were discussing...what kind of youkai the last shard is in," Sango managed to say.  
  
"It's in a lake," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right so we concluded that it is probably a fish youkai," Miroku said, continuing the charade.  
  
Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku sighed a sigh of relief and tried to calm their still frantically beating hearts.  
  
"No," Sango whispered, taking more caution. "We must get the shards to Kagome-chan sooner."  
  
"You mean after we go to the lake?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Alright. We get the Shikon shards to Kagome-sama and then go defeat Naraku," Miroku whispered. "Wait."  
  
"What is it, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"If we steal the Shikon shards now, we would have to steal them again when Naraku is defeated," Miroku said.  
  
"We have no choice. We gave Kagome-chan our word," Sango said.  
  
Miroku consented.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
Kagome walked to the edge of the lake and peered into the crystal clear water. Suddenly, a jet of water shot her way. Kagome barely managed to duck out of the way. The water managed to shear off a lock of Kagome's hair. Sesshoumaru was on instant alert and looked around to find the one responsible for trying to kill Kagome. There was nothing unusual he saw. He walked over to Kagome and helped her up, all the while scanning for any sign of movement.  
  
Another jet of water shot towards Kagome but Sesshoumaru used Toukijin to block it.  
  
"Why am I the only one being attacked?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This barrier was created by a youkai. You are a miko. Pure. Youkai dislike mikos very much," Sesshoumaru said. "So much so, that we try and destroy them when we have a chance."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "Does that mean you will kill me too?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said. "I have already proclaimed you as Rin's okaa- san. I will not deny that child a mother."  
  
Kagome just stared at the Taiyoukai and blushed faintly. _Kami!_ She thought. _I blush so easily in front of Sesshoumaru. Could it be that I have... fallen in love with him? He is not as unkind as I thought he was. And when he's not being a jerk, he's not all that bad._ Kagome gasped and blushed even more at the thought of her falling in love with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the blushing miko and wondered what she was thinking about. In his own mind, he started to wonder. But both their thoughts were cut short when a blast of water came towards them.  
  
(A/N: Another really bad battle scene! Kami I hate these because I'm so bad at them! Argh!)  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and leapt into the air, the blast of water shot harmlessly below them. An explosion on the lake caught both their attentions and suddenly, there was the youkai that had created the barrier. It was dragon youkai. (A/N: Kinda like Ryukotsusei (sp?) but with blue and green scales.)  
  
"A MIKO!" the dragon youkai's voice boomed. "A MIKO HAS DARED TO ENTER THE DOMAIN OF UMIKOTSU." (A/N: I know, I know, stupid name! But whatever)  
  
"We have come to claim the Shikon shard you possess," Kagome shouted.  
  
"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY SHIKON SHARD TO YOU!" Umikotsu roared.  
  
"We will not ask twice," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS? AN INU-YOUKAI TRAVELING WITH A MIKO?! UNHEARD OF," Umikotsu said.  
  
"With whom I travel with is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru said, itching to kill this arrogant dragon youkai.  
  
Umikotsu laughed and his voice shook the very earth. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and gripped Toukijin tighter.  
  
"THIS JUST PROVES THAT YOU ARE WEAK. A YOUKAI RELYING ON A MIKO!" Umikotsu scoffed.  
  
Sesshoumaru had enough. Calling him weak was the straw that broke the camel's back. He leapt into air and flew towards Umikotsu. He slashed Toukijin at Umikotsu and managed to cut the dragon youkai. Umikotsu didn't even flinch.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WERE WEAK. A TINY SCRATCH IS ALL YOU MANAGED TO DEAL? PATHETIC!" Umikotsu sneered.  
  
"Where is the shard?" Sesshoumaru barked to Kagome.  
  
Kagome concentrated and finally saw the location of their prize. "It's in its throat," she shouted back.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER GET IT!" Umikotsu said.  
  
A huge ball of swirly blue and green light shot from Umikotsu's mouth directly towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way and flew towards Umikotsu's throat. One of Umikotsu's claws brushed Sesshoumaru aside, as if brushing away a fly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called, her voice filled with worry.  
  
Sesshoumaru dusted himself off and looked towards Umikotsu again. Umikotsu turned and stared at Kagome.  
  
"NOW YOU, MIKO!" Umikotsu said. Another ball of blue-green light shot at Kagome.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the attack to hit her. It never came. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms. He landed with her and she felt the heat of the attack to her left.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered.  
  
"This has gone on far too long," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome raised her sword and sent a jet of blue and pink light towards Umikotsu. The attack sizzled on Umikotsu's scales. He hissed at the attack otherwise, he just stood there. Sesshoumaru suddenly thought of a plan.  
  
"Our individual attacks do nothing against him," Sesshoumaru said. "Therefore, we must combine our attacks."  
  
"But, I am a miko and you are a youkai. Our powers will not work together," Kagome said.  
  
"I am well aware of that. Send your miko power straight at Umikotsu's throat," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What are you planning," Kagome asked.  
  
"Do as I command," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome sighed but she held her sword tighter and willed another blast to come from it.  
  
"HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING?" Umikotsu said.  
  
He just stood there, waiting for the blast to hit him. He sighed as hi skin sizzled from the attack. But this time, something was different. Sesshoumaru was behind the miko's power and he drove Toukijin straight into Umikotsu's sword. Umikotsu's eyes widened in horror as he took his final breaths.  
  
"HOW?" he asked. "HOW COULD A MIKO AND A YOUKAI WORK TOGETHER?"  
  
"Not all youkai hate mikos like you do," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"THEN I SHALL HAVE TO DESTROY THEM WITH MY FINAL BREATH!" Umikotsu said.  
  
His body started to glow an eerie gold. Light beams came fro his body and Kagome only had time to scream Sesshoumaru's name before Umikotsu exploded. A huge amount of water rose up from the explosion and drenched Kagome. She covered her face from the bright light of the explosion.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she called.  
  
When the light faded, Kagome turned her eyes to where Sesshoumaru had been before, but she saw nothing. Frantically, Kagome looked around, trying to find any trace of the Taiyoukai. Kagome got up and waded into the water.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called.  
  
No answer. Kagome began to cry. She didn't want to lose someone else she held dear to her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Cease your shouting at once," Sesshoumaru's voice said.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru floating above the water. Kagome's heart filled with relief that he was okay. She splashed over to him as he lowered himself into the water. Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I thought you..." Kagome sobbed.  
  
"Might have been killed?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I am not so easily killed. Especially by one such as him."  
  
"I was so worried that I might never have been able to see you again," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback. She was worried about me? He thought. A strange warmth was filling him and he didn't hate it. He stared at the Kagome, still in his arms. Her wet kimono clung enticingly to her body. He shook his head. There were other matters far more important right now. He pried Kagome from him and started to walk to shore.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called.  
  
"Rin and Jaken are waiting," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome got out of the lake and wrung out her hair. Her kimono would dry in time. Kagome noticed a red streak on Sesshoumaru's arm and it looked like it was bleeding. Kagome reached out and touched it. Sesshoumaru stiffened but showed no sign of pain or discomfort.  
  
"He only managed to scratch me when he forfeited his life," Sesshoumaru said, answering Kagome's unspoken question.  
  
Without a word, Kagome ripped some material from her kimono and tightly wrapped Sesshoumaru's arm with it. She knew he would heal in no time but she wanted to show him that she cared.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there, waiting patiently for her to finish wrapping his arm. As she finished, Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and kissed her gently.  
  
"You have my gratitude," he whispered.  
  
Kagome did a double take. Did Sesshoumaru just say "thank you"? She thought. She smiled and started walking towards Rin and Jaken. The final shard was theirs.  
  
$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##  
  
Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku were closing in on the mountainous lake that housed the final shard. They came into the field where the entrance of the lake was. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's here," he spat.  
  
Sango and Miroku's stomachs did flip-flops. If Sesshoumaru was here, then Kagome would be with him. They tried to act calm.  
  
"Well go check it out," Sango said.  
  
She grabbed Miroku and sped towards the direction of the lake. It was a good ten minutes of running when Sango saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango said.  
  
"Sango-chan, Miroku," Kagome greeted.  
  
"You must go another way," Miroku said.  
  
"That wretched hanyou will be arriving shortly," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Which way can we go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru shot into the sky. He scanned the area and found only small shrubs. He landed again and said.  
  
"There is not adequate foliage for you to hide. I will send a signal to Jaken and we will depart," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But, Inuyasha will see it too," Sango said.  
  
"You will provide a cover for us," Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's right. Just tell Inuyasha that you found the lake and you used a signal," Kagome said.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded. They continued to walk in the direction that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had come from. Sesshoumaru sent up a jet of green light (A/N: much like his green poison whip thingy), grabbed a hold of Kagome and left the area. Kagome silently prayed that this deception would work. She knew she would have to face Inuyasha later and she needed all the time she could get to prepare.  
  
A/N: How was that chapter? I once again apologize for not updating sooner.  
  
Please Read and Review. Arigatou! 


	10. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. =mutters= I've said that for the billionth time. It really is getting old.**

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me for not updating earlier. begs for forgiveness on hands and knees I just got done finishing my summer homework! Blargh!**

**Okay, I know there was confusion about how Sesshou-kun actually sent up the signal thingy. I was trying to make him use the green poison whip thing he has. Sorry if it wasn't clear enough. And Jaken would have known that it belonged to Sesshoumaru so he would know that his master was on the way.**

**Chapter Ten: Captured**

Inuyasha and Kikyo came running when they saw the jet of green. Sango and Miroku just stood there, trying to help Kagome and Sesshoumaru cover their tracks (aka not looking where they went).

"Sango, Miroku, did ya find anything?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before giving the hanyou an answer. Inuyasha glared at the two impatiently.

"We don't have all day you know, so out with it!" he demanded.

"Uh...we found the lake," Sango said.

"What was that green light?" Kikyo asked, her suspicions aroused.

"Green light?" Miroku asked. "What are you talking about Kikyo-sama?"

"Do not take me for a fool," Kikyo spat.

"Houshi-sama, it's best we tell them," Sango said.

Miroku's heart sped up for a moment before he realized Sango's meaning. "Uh...yes, we should," he played along.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes while Inuyasha continued to stare at the monk and exterminator.

"We," Miroku began, "didn't want the news to come out this way, but now we have no choice."

"You see, that green light was from one of those firework things Kagome-chan brought back with her before she...." Sango trailed off.

Inuyasha's heart leapt a little at the sound of Kagome's name. Then the familiar feeling of regret took hold of his heart.

"Why did it go off?' Kikyo asked.

"We wanted to give you a signal that we found the lake," Sango said, taking Kagome's advice.

Inuyasha was about to buy the story but he remembered that fireworks made noise when they were used. He remembered it well when Kagome let one off and his sensitive ears were unprepared.

"You're lying," he growled.

Sango and Miroku looked at him in surprise. Suddenly a look of horror crossed both their faces. Inuyasha had been present when Kagome explained what fireworks were. How could they have been so stupid? Miroku then thought of an ingenious excuse.

"You're right, we weren't being totally honest," Miroku said.

Sango stared at the monk. Would he tell? _No, _she thought, _Houshi-sama swore to Kagome-chan that he would help her._ She waited to see what the monk would say. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ignored the confused look the exterminator gave him.

"The real reason Sango and I used Kagome-sama's firework is because...." Miroku stopped for a moment.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, getting very irritated at the two.

"Sango agreed to be my wife," Miroku said.

Inuyasha face faulted and Sango had a very confused look that quickly turned to horror.

"Houshi-sama, what the hell are you saying?" Sango yelled.

"Don't try to hide your love for me," Miroku said.

"Nani?" Sango asked.

"Play along," Miroku whispered, his voice so low that Sango almost didn't catch it.

"Uh...Houshi-sama," Sango said.

"I know Sango, you didn't expect the news to come out so early did you?" Miroku asked, hoping that Inuyasha didn't catch what he whispered to Sango.

"I wanted it to remain a secret but it was bound to come out sooner or later," Sango said. "The real reason we used the firework was to celebrate."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the "couple" but decided against speaking out. Inuyasha recovered from the initial shock.

"You fired one of those things just because of this?" he asked.

"It was a joyous moment," Miroku defended.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha snorted. "What about the lake?"

"Lake?" Miroku asked, but then quickly caught on," oh yes, the lake. It is in that direction."

Miroku pointed to the path that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had come from just a few moments ago. Kikyo immediately walked in the direction Miroku was pointing.

As she got closer, Kikyo could sense something that wasn't quite right. She could no longer feel the presence of the Shikon shard that had called out to her earlier. But it had been a strong signal. Reaching the lake, Kikyo was stopped momentarily by the barrier that still covered the lake.

"A barrier?' she asked.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came up behind her.

"What's the matter, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"A barrier is preventing any entrance into the lake," Kikyo replied.

"I'll just use Red Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha bragged.

He pulled out the sword but Kikyo stopped him.

"No," she said. "I will go and fetch the shard."

"What about any youkai that could be hiding in there, Kikyo-sama," Miroku asked.

"I am capable of taking care of myself. My skills are far superior," Kikyo said, anger clouding her eyes.

Miroku and Sango knew that comment was directed towards Kagome. Sango had to keep her rage in check. She took comfort in the fact that Kagome now had the final shard and that the rest of the Shikon shards would follow.

Kikyo stepped into the barrier, hindered only for a moment. (A/N: Remember that Umikotsu was destroyed so the barrier isn't that strong anymore.) She stared at the crystal blue water that shimmered and winked at her. Turning her head from the beautiful lake, she tried to locate the Shikon shard. Instead, all she found was...nothing. No trace of any Shikon shard. Realization smacked her in the face. _Of course!_ She thought. _The green light, the missing Shikon shard. It has to be my reincarnation and what other miserable collaborator she has found._

Kikyo stepped back out of the barrier.

"Did you get the Shikon shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is no Shikon shard," Kikyo replied, starting the trek back to the field.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "This is a joke right?"

"I do not waste my time with such insignificant matters," Kikyo said coldly.

She stalked off. Inuyasha looked to his other companions.

"But she said it was here," he said.

Sango and Miroku only gave him a confused look. They were barely able to hide the grins that threatened to show on their faces. Silently, they followed the angry miko, knowing that Kagome would soon have all the shards.

$##$##$##$##$##$##$##$##

Kagome and Sesshoumaru landed where Rin was happily picking flowers. Beside her was a huge mound covered in the flowers that she had already picked.

"Okaa-san!" the little girl squealed.

Kagome found the little girl's arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome hugged her back.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called.

"H-here milord," Jaken said.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru glanced around but found no sign of the toad youkai. The huge mound started to shake and it whittled down to the small servant.

"We're leaving," Sesshoumaru said.

"H-hai, forgive this lowly one for not readying..." Jaken began.

The rest of the sentence was lost when Sesshoumaru stepped on the poor youkai's head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin called.

Sesshoumaru stopped, waiting for the little girl to continue. Rin detached herself from Kagome and went to hug Sesshoumaru's leg instead.

'Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin doesn't want to play with Jaken-sama anymore. He is no fun," Rin said.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

By the tone of his voice, Rin let go of his leg. Sesshoumaru began walking again. Rin's head drooped in sadness.

"A playmate will be found for you," Sesshoumaru said.

At that, a smile once again plastered itself on the young girl's face. She ran to Kagome and said.

"Okaa-san, Sesshoumaru-sama said he would find Rin a new playmate," Rin said.

Kagome smiled. "That's wonderful Rin," she said.

Then she thought of a perfect playmate for her. She still remembered Shippo, her adopted son. Her heart lurched at the thought of him all alone with Kikyo. How sad he must have been when she had decided to end her life. _I was selfish. _Kagome thought. _I did not think about others, only myself._

Rin sensed sadness from the young woman she thought of as her mother. "Okaa-san?" she called.

Kagome smiled at the little girl. "I know a perfect playmate for you," she said.

The face full of concern instantly turned into glee. "Okaa-san knows a playmate for Rin?" she asked.

"Hai, he is my adopted son, Shippo," Kagome said.

"Rin has a brother?" Rin asked.

Kagome slowly nodded, not sure what to say. Rin almost screamed for joy but Kagome remembered Inuyasha and Kikyo were still here. She placed a hand over the child's mouth.

"Shhh, Rin, there is an evil woman her. You have to stay quiet," Kagome said.

Rin nodded. "Rin will do as Okaa-san says. Rin will be good," she said.

Kagome took her "daughter's" hand and walked with her towards the waiting Sesshoumaru.

"You're late," he said.

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't be mad," Rin said. "Okaa-san was telling Rin that Rin had a brother."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You did not inform me you had a pup," he said.

"He is not my real pup, er...son," Kagome said. "I adopted him."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you wish for him to be your new playmate?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said. "Let's go."

Rin obediently went to Ah Un and climbed onto the two-headed dragon's back. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru and the little group slowly made their way home.

$##$##$##$##$##$##$##

Sango and Miroku sat down near the campfire. It was a tiresome day. It took them the good part of the day to climb back down the mountain after no Shikon shard had been found. Kikyo had left in a hurry and they didn't get any rest until they had gotten down. Inuyasha once again went off and so did Kikyo, leaving them alone.

"Kagome-chan now has the last shard," Sango said.

Miroku nodded. "You know what this means," he said.

"We must steal the shards from Kikyo, as soon as possible," Sango said.

"It will not be easy," Miroku pointed out.

Sango nodded. "We have to find the right opportunity," Sango said.

"Where does she go every night?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares," Sango said.

"If we can follow her, maybe we could..." Miroku began.

"Ambush her?" Sango finished. "Will it work?"

"She is only one person," Miroku said. "We are two."

"But she is a powerful miko," Sango said.

"True, so we must do everything and anything to get those shards," Miroku said.

Sango thought about it for a moment. "When are we going to act," she said finally.

"Now," Miroku said.

"How?" Sango asked. "We don't even know where she went."

"The path she took lead into the forest. (A/n: Yep, another forest.)" Miroku said. "She should take the same route back."

"What makes you say that, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"There is only one path into the forest," Miroku pointed out.

"So we must position ourselves somewhere along that trail," Sango said.

"Hai," Miroku said. "Then we will wait until Kikyo-sama comes back, and then..."

"We will take the shards and return them to Kagome-chan," Sango said, a hint of arrogance in her voice.

"We must get ready," Miroku said.

Sango stood up and started to walk over to the forest. Miroku followed behind her. Suddenly she felt his hand on her behind. A sharp slap echoed throughout the forest.

"Hentai," she whispered fiercely, not wanting to ruin their perfect opportunity.

She sighed. Some things never change.

Sango positioned herself behind one of the large trees while Miroku hid behind another. They each were on separate sides and patiently waited. The moon was high overhead when the sound of footsteps caught their attention. Sango peeked around the large trunk and saw Kikyo walking down the path. Readying herself, Sango held still, even afraid to breathe.

Kikyo sensed two presences in the forest. She continued to walk, listening for anything that might betray what they were. As Kikyo walked by their hiding places, Sango and Miroku jumped out from behind their trees. Sango held her Hiraikotsu high above her head and charged towards the miko. Miroku brandished his staff and charged from the other side. Kikyo looked lazily at the oncoming attackers. Her soul-stealers immediately appeared and protected their mistress.

"You are both fools," Kikyo hissed. "You thought to take the Shikon shards from me."

"We will take the Shikon shards from you," Sango said.

"Your power is far inferior to mine," Kikyo said.

"That will not stop us from helping Kagome-sama," Miroku said.

"So my reincarnation has put you up to this," Kikyo said, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit. "No matter, she will not be successful."

"Kagome-chan did nothing. This was our decision," Sango spat.

Kikyo laughed her high, evil laugh. "You are more foolish than I thought. I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama!" Kikyo said. "It belongs with me!"

"No, you are DEAD!" Sango said, throwing Hiraikotsu at the miko.

Kikyo merely deflected the huge boomerang. "'Dead' am I?" Kikyo said. She drew out her bow and sent two arrows towards her attackers. The two arrows held a huge amount of miko energy. Miroku and Sango didn't even have a chance. Kikyo stared at her two unconscious victims. She summoned her soul-stealers.

"Take them to Naraku," she ordered.

The soul-stealers obeyed their mistress, who continued to walk down the path as if nothing had happened. Before she went back to the campsite, Kikyo summoned another soul-stealer.

"Go inform my reincarnation about what happened tonight," she said. "And if she wants her friends unharmed, she will give me what I desire."

The soul-stealer flew towards the direction it sensed the rest of its mistress' soul was. Kikyo smiled. _Soon, Soon I will have my soul back and I will finally claim my revenge!_ Kikyo thought.

She walked unhurriedly to the campsite to wait for Inuyasha.

$##$##$##$##$##$##$##

Closer to the Western Lands, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah Un, and Rin stopped by a river. Kagome dipped her hands into the cool water and drank a little. The cool water was soothing and Kagome decided to rest by the river. She lay on her back watching the stars adorn the sky. Sesshoumaru stared at the young woman. His heart was filled with warmth once again. He remembered this feeling from when she thought Umikotsu had killed him. The relief in her eyes when she saw him alive flooded his mind. He walked to where Kagome was laying.

"Kagome," he whispered, the name rolling off his tongue.

Kagome jerked up at the sound of her name. "Did you just call me by my name, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, hardly believing what she had heard.

"Do you not wish for me to make use of your name?" Sesshoumaru said softly.

"No, I just never heard you call my name before," Kagome said. She stood up and dusted herself off.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer. Kagome's scent filled all his senses. He reached out and pulled her to him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

"What sort of spell have you cast, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered before claiming her lips in a kiss.

Kagome's heart leapt as her mind went blissfully blank. All she could feel was Sesshoumaru's lips against hers. Slowly, the two pulled apart, each breathing irregularly.

"Tell me, what sort of spell have you cast," Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I didn't cast any spell," Kagome whispered.

"You did," Sesshoumaru said. "Otherwise, how am I feeling these feelings?"

"What feelings?" Kagome asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Caring, compassion..." Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment. "Love."

Kagome looked wide-eyed at the Lord of the Western Lands. Her mind was reeling and spinning.

"L-love?" she stammered.

Sesshoumaru broke away. He mentally slapped himself.

"Forget it," he growled.

Kagome was confused. "But you said that you felt..." she said.

"It matters not," Sesshoumaru said.

"I want to know what you meant," Kagome persisted.

Sesshoumaru growled. Before he could say anything, a snake-like creature made its way to where they stood. Kagome's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Kikyo's soul-stealer," Kagome spat. "What does she want?"

The soul-stealer sent images of what had taken place that night. Kagome saw Sango and Miroku fight against Kikyo. She saw they were knocked unconscious by the dead miko and then taken away. Upon completing its task, the soul-stealer disappeared.

"No, wait," Kagome shouted.

"What has occurred?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My friends have been taken," Kagome said shakily.

"The dead miko," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome nodded. "They were trying to help me when they were taken. I know they were," Kagome said.

"How are you so certain?' Sesshoumaru asked.

"They are loyal friends. They promised me not to tell Inuyasha that I was alive," Kagome said.

"You wish to go rescue them," Sesshoumaru said. It was a statement, not a question.

"I have to. They were captured because of me," Kagome said.

"So the hanyou's dead bitch has turned upon her own comrades," Sesshoumaru said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"She will die by my hands," Kagome said suddenly. "How dare she hurt Sango-chan and Miroku!"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called.

This time, the toad youkai hurriedly beckoned at his master's call.

"H-hai, milord?" Jaken said.

"Take Rin back to the castle," Sesshoumaru ordered.

'H-hai milord," Jaken squeaked.

"If anything should happen to her, I shall have your head," Sesshoumaru said.

"H-hai," Jaken said, terrified out of his wits. "Where will you be milord?"

"It does not concern you," Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly. "Now, go!"

Jaken took off to where Rin was and told her they were leaving.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and okaa-san," Rin cried out as Jaken told her they were leaving.

"Rin, go home with Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin," Kagome called out gently. "Listen to Sesshoumaru-sama. We will be back as soon as we can."

"Hai, okaa-san," Rin said, grinning.

Ah Un flew into the air with Jaken squawking as he barely managed to hold onto the dragon youkai's tail.

"I do not recall ever articulating that I will be assisting you," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome waved that comment off with a brush of her hand. "Why else would you have had Jaken take Rin home without you?" Kagome asked, a sly smile gracing her lips.

"Keh," was Sesshoumaru's reply.

Kagome giggled softly at the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Are you quite finished?" Sesshoumaru asked, irritated that Kagome had managed to outwit him this time.

"Hai, let's go," Kagome said.

She started off towards the east again, noting that it was the direction Kikyo's soul-stealer had come from. Sesshoumaru followed the young miko and together, they left to find Kikyo and pay her back for kidnapping Kagome's friends.

A/N: I know this chapter isn't that good but please note that I have had writer's block for the past two weeks. Okay I know it's been more than two weeks but... Anyways, I hope it didn't suck that bad.

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	11. Truth Unveiled

**Author's Note: Gomen, gomen, gomen, for not reviewing sooner. I just started school and I'm already tired. Oh well, I'll try to keep updating over the weekends but please don't hold me to that! Now, onto da story!**

**Chapter Eleven: Truth Unveiled**

Kikyo was back at the campsite, staring deeply into the flames. A smile graced her lips. _Soon, _she thought. _Soon._

Kagome's heart thumped in her chest as she felt Kikyo's aura. She knew if she were to go find Kikyo, she would also find the one person she wanted to avoid. True, it had been a long time, but she still wasn't sure she was ready to face him. Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment.

"You are troubled," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I...I don't know about this," Kagome said.

"Because of the hanyou?" Sesshoumaru spat, as if the word 'hanyou' fouled his mouth.

"..."

"You will have to face him sooner or later," Sesshoumaru said.

"I know," Kagome said. She stared at the Taiyoukai. "You'll be there with me, won't you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the human girl, momentarily stunned. Never breaking the icy façade, he said,

"I am accompanying you on this journey am I not?"

Kagome smiled. The time spent with Sesshoumaru helped her read and understand him better. She knew he would be there. With a little bit more resolve, Kagome walked towards her past, ready to confront the one person she was afraid to.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru came closer to the fire that was burning. No one was around it. Kagome looked around for any sign of the dead miko.

"Kikyo," Kagome called. "I know you're here."

"You skills seem sharper," Kikyo's voice wafted to them.

Kagome spun around and stared at the dead miko.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?' she demanded.

"They are both safe, as long as you are cooperative," Kikyo said, smirking.

"Where are they?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"With an ally," Kikyo said.

"Let them go, they have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me," Kagome said.

"They tried to kill me," Kikyo said. "On your orders, I presume."

"No, I didn't tell them to do anything," Kagome said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kikyo said. "Lying will only accelerate their suffering."

"She reeks of the hanyou," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight shake of the head. "Another hanyou," he said.

Kagome gasped. "Naraku?" she said.

"So now you know," Kikyo said. "Yes, your friends are indeed with Naraku."

"If you do anything to them, I will kill you," Kagome exploded.

"Kill me?" Kikyo said, she laughed. "What would dear Inuyasha think of this?"

Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Do not play games, woman," he said.

"My, my, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands helping a human?" Kikyo said.

"Tell me where my friends are," Kagome said, hysterical.

"You will first give me the shards of the Shikon no Tama," Kikyo said calmly.

"No!" Kagome said.

"Then the safety of your friends is not guaranteed," Kikyo said, shrugging.

In a blur of white, Sesshoumaru had his hand around Kikyo's thin neck.

"You will tell us the location of the houshi and the taijiya," he said.

"And if I don't?" Kikyo asked, staring at the Taiyoukai.

"I will kill you," Sesshoumaru said, tightening his hand for emphasis.

"I am the only one who knows where they are. If you kill me, they will surely die," Kikyo said.

"Do not think your powers surpasses mine," Sesshoumaru said.

"KIKYO!" a voice shouted.

Sesshoumaru only had a minute before a sword swung where his hand had been. He jumped back and landed in front of Kagome. Hearing the voice, Kagome's heart lurched. She was grateful that she didn't have to see the owner of the voice.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?"

It was Inuyasha.

"Do you honestly believe I would explain myself to the likes of you?" Sesshoumaru said, a tone of boredom laced his voice.

"Why the hell were you trying to hurt Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hurt her?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly amused. "I believe she was trying to harm _us _first."

"'Us'?" Inuyasha asked.

"She needs to be taught a lesson. You never threaten the Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said.

"How has she threatened you?" Inuyasha asked, eyes narrowing.

"She has threatened my authority," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has something I am looking for," Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"The shards of the Shikon no Tama," Sesshoumaru answered.

Inuyasha shot a look of questioning towards Kikyo. He knew his half-brother would never get involved with the Shikon no Tama.

"What the hell do you thin you're trying to pull? You think I'm stupid or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no need. You are," Sesshoumaru said.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

He lunged at his half-brother, Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"What the f" he roared. (A/N: Dense, isn't he?)

"Baka hanyou," Sesshoumaru said. "I am not the one you should be fighting."

"Then who should I be fighting, pray tell," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru stared in Kikyo's direction.

"Why should I fight Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She has an alliance with Naraku," Sesshoumaru said, bluntly. "I had the notion you would have killed anyone associated with him."

"Bastard, how dare you accuse her," Inuyasha said, finally able to stand.

"I accuse nothing," Sesshoumaru said.

Behind him, Kagome was shaking with fury. _Inuyasha is being unreasonable!_ She fumed. She was about ready to reveal herself when Sesshoumaru clasped his hands behind his back and signaled for her to stay put.

"Ask her if what I claim is true," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha whirled upon Kikyo and stared intensely into her eyes. "Is it true?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Do you trust me?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That is all there needs to be said," Kikyo said.

"You were lying to me!" Inuyasha growled. "You were trying to tear us apart!"

"You are blind and foolish," Sesshoumaru said, a hint of anger in his voice, though his face betrayed no such emotion.

"Indeed," a soft fluid voice said.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Foolish Inuyasha, you trust too easily," Naraku said, coming out of the darkness.

Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kikyo. (A/N: I hope you know that it pained me to write that okay?) Naraku laughed.

"Protect your beloved Kikyo from me?" he asked, chuckling.

"Stay away from her, bastard," Inuyasha growled.

"Do you believe that I would hurt an ally?' Naraku said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are too trusting, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said.

She moved from beside Inuyasha to stand by Naraku's side.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You should have listened to your brother," Kikyo said. "He was telling the truth."

Inuyasha's mouth hung open. "I-it can't be," he stammered.

"Are you ready for one more surprise?" Naraku and Kikyo said.

Inuyasha just stared.

From behind Sesshoumaru, Kagome was encapsulated in a dark bubble. She stared in horror as Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and stared into Kagome's eyes.

"K-Ka..." he couldn't even finish her name.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru was up in the air at once and broke open the bubble. Kagome landed in his arms as he landed on the ground.

"Y-You're..." Inuyasha stammered.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Shocked that she's still alive?" Kikyo smirked.

"You knew?" Inuyasha said, finally gaining his senses back.

"Of course, you're about the only one that doesn't," Kikyo said, laughing slightly.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said. "Return the houshi and the taijiya at once."

"I don't think you are in a state to be issuing orders," Naraku said.

"A hanyou dares to speak to a Taiyoukai in that tone?" Sesshoumaru said. "It is punishable by death."

"Keh," Naraku scoffed.

He slowly retreated back into the darkness just as Sesshoumaru swung his claws at him.

"Our battle will come soon enough. I suggest you ready yourselves,"

Kikyo smiled once at the group and disappeared into the sky with her soul-stealers.

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha shouted

When she disappeared from sight, Inuyasha's knees hit the ground.

"Why?" he whispered.

Kagome walked closer, but still keeping enough distance to run. She was afraid to go near him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, gently.

Inuyasha's head turned to look at her. "All this time," he said. "You were alive all this time."

"I..." Kagome said but she found that she couldn't think of the right words.

"I thought you died," Inuyasha said, anger filled his voice.

"I couldn't come back," Kagome said, looking away.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her. "We should leave him," he said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"This is too much to take in all at once. He needs time," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, we will meet in the morning," she said.

Inuyasha just stared blankly at her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the shocked hanyou on the floor of the forest. They retreated, the darkness of the forest swallowing them. The fire from the camp, flickering, the only source of warmth in the otherwise cold and unfeeling forest.

"Was it best we left him?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"It is," Sesshoumaru said.

"I pity him," Kagome said.

"As do I," Sesshoumaru said. "Though he is but a lowly hanyou, even he should not be subjected to betrayal of this kind."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. _Did Sesshoumaru actually act like he cared for Inuyasha?_ She thought.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, not looking at Kagome.

"You...actually care about Inuyasha, don't you?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Do not be idiotic," Sesshoumaru said.

"But you said..." Kagome started to say.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said, indicating a close to the conversation.

The two walked in silence after that, finding shelter to rest up for the eventful day ahead. Strangely, Kagome felt a weight lift from her chest. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but tonight, she knew she would sleep peacefully. The first time in a long while.

Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot on the forest floor in three hours. He stared blankly at the ground under him.

_She lied to me!_ He thought. _I trusted her again and again, she betrays me. Only this time, the pain is much worse. She chose to go with him of her own free will. No deception, no trickery. _His eyes became hard. The first sign of emotion in a long while. _She played me for a fool! Damn it! I hurt Kagome because of her. I really thought she was different. _Inuyasha clenched his fist and struck the hard ground.

"Dammit!" he shouted.

_I swear, _Inuyasha vowed. _I swear, Naraku and Kikyo will die! Kikyo shall die by my hands! Mine and mine alone!_

A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! It may have been a little confusing but that's because I'm trying to set things up for the upcoming chapters. I'll try to update sooner!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	12. FInal Battle Begins

**Okay, so far, I'm trying to keep the whole updating every weekend thing but it's hard! So much homework, so little time. Not to mention that I procrastinate so much. Anyways, I'm sure you want to read the story, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Never have, never will. Oh cruel fate. (Oops, I haven't been doing these. Damn! They are freakin' annoying. .)**

**Chapter Twelve: Final Battle Begins**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were already up when the sun began its ascent into the sky. The morning sky was streaked red and purple, slowly giving way to the blue. A nice quiet morning, calming and soothing. However, Kagome's heart was anything but calm. Naraku's words echoed again and again. '_Our battle will come soon enough. I suggest you ready yourselves.'_

"Something is troubling you," Sesshoumaru observed.

Kagome nodded. "Naraku's words," she said.

Sesshoumaru growled involuntarily. "The hanyou will be dealt with," he said gruffly.

Kagome looked to the Taiyoukai. "I'm afraid," she admitted.

"'Afraid?' " Sesshoumaru asked, slightly interested.

Kagome nodded. "Afraid of the consequences. Afraid that I will lose" she stopped.

Sesshoumaru waited for her to go on. Kagome took a deep breath. _Kami, am I really going to say it? Am I really going to tell Sesshoumaru that I_ she thought. Her feelings wrestled within her, her heart about to burst with the longing. She didn't know when she started feeling this way. Maybe it was when he actually accepted her enough to train her. Or maybe, it went as far back as when he saved her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the silent girl. She was struggling internally and it intrigued him. _What could she be thinking about?_ He thought. He wanted to know what was bothering her, what was making her upset. He wanted to soothe her fears away, hold her and tell her everything was going to work out. For once, he didn't berate himself for becoming soft. In fact, he was beginning to like this feeling. Yes, Kagome had changed him. Ever since she had walked, or rather, fallen, into his world, he had found himself becoming less and less cold. He knew, at that instant, that he, Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was head over heels for a human. Not just any human, a miko. A miko named Kagome. He moved closer to the target of his affections. (A/N: Okay, was that way OOC for Sesshoumaru? Sorry, but it fits the story!)

"You have yet to answer my question," he said.

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Eh? Oh sorry," she said. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's mind whirled to think of something to tell him. "Uhâ€the battle with Naraku," she said. _Oh, smooth Kagome. Talk about something that depressing._ Kagome thought.

"You need not worry about that," Sesshoumaru said.

"But he still has Sango-chan and Miroku," Kagome said.

"They will be returned safely to you," Sesshoumaru vowed.

Kagome gave him a smile and Sesshoumaru felt his heart glow.

"We don't know when he will want to fight," Kagome said.

"He desires the shards. It will not be long," Sesshoumaru said. "We will wait for him here."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"ARRRRRRRRRRR!"

The scream was heard throughout the forest. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground. His scream of frustration was from deep within his soul. All around him trees were knock down, some were splintered. All were proof of his agony. The white-hot pain searing inside his chest and there was no relief. The agony filling the core of his being, tearing him up inside. It was all because of Kikyo.

"Shit," he cursed. "How the hell could I have been such a baka?"

'You loved her. No, you thought you loved her. You were willing to sacrifice everything.' A second voice called out.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said.

'You hurt those around you when you made that foolish choice. You hurt the one that truly loved you.'

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

He picked himself up from the forest floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Slowly, he walked towards the direction that Kagome and his half-brother had gone, his legs moving robotically.

In his lair, Naraku smiled as he watched the inu hanyou trek to the spot where the final battle would be held. Behind him, Kikyo watched as her former love slowly made his way towards the woman she despised. She absent-mindedly touched her chest where her heart was supposed to be. Nothing. She felt nothing, no emotions other than hatred. If she ever felt anything else, it was numbness but she paid no attention to that. Her cold, lifeless brown eyes were riveted on the beaten figure. Suddenly, Naraku's voice rang out to her.

"Kikyo, we are leaving,"

"You wish to battle them now?" Kikyo asked, her voice hard.

"Everyone has gathered, it is best that we do not keep them waiting," Naraku said.

With the flap of his monkey skin cloak, Naraku walked to the room where Miroku and Sango were. Both of them were still unconscious, due to Naraku's youki. With Kikyo behind him, and Sango and Miroku with him, Naraku made his way to where Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were waiting for him.

Inuyasha knew he was near when he felt Kagome and Sesshoumaru's auras. He was a bit hesitant to walk but forced himself when he was reminded that Kikyo would be there. Coming into the clearing, he saw two figures conversing. It was Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru jerked his head and looked past Kagome's shoulder. He could see Inuyasha walking towards them. Seeing he was distracted, Kagome also turned around. It pained her to see the defeated way his shoulders sagged. He dragged his sword on the ground, as if sapped of his strength. _He was hurt so badly._ She thought.

Inuyasha finally got to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing. He lifted his head a little and stared at the woman he had hurt so badly. _She looksâ€different. It's like she went through a transformation. She's stronger than I last remembered._ Inuyasha mentally noted. He also noticed that instead of her usual bow and arrows, she now carried a sword.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out.

Her soft, calming voice took away the last of his already sapped strength. He wobbled to where she was standing and then sank to his knees. Kagome stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome was taken aback. _He's apologizing._ She thought. _But the Inuyasha I knew would never apologize._ She just stared at him, kneeling, submissive. So unlike the strong, proud, arrogant Inuyasha she was used to.

"I-Inuyasha," she called.

Inuyasha kept his head hung low.

"Inuyasha," she said more firmly. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

The pain and hurt in his golden orbs were so intense, she felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Forgive me," he murmured.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"For hurting you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay. I knew you couldn't leave her. You loved her, that was all there was to it. True, it did hurt me when you chose her but after I was saved, I realized that feelings can't be controlled. Especially love." Kagome said.

Inuyasha remained quiet, so Kagome went on.

"I realized that I had to move on. It was the only choice I had, and so I did," Kagome said. "You should too."

"Kagome, I" Inuyasha started to say.

"Kikyo isn't who she was fifty years ago. As Kaede-baba said so long ago, she was forced back to live on this earth. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to if it meant hurting you," Kagome said.

"I don't know what to do," Inuyasha said.

"The miko and the hanyou are approaching," Sesshoumaru announced.

Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Be strong, Inuyasha," she said. "And follow your heart."

"Arigatou, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. Lifting her sword a bit, she waited.

Naraku appeared on a youki cloud with the unconscious forms of Sango and Miroku at his feet. Kikyo was behind him, carried by her soul-stealers. They both landed in front of the small group. Naraku smiled.

"It seems that everyone has made it," he said.

Kagome saw the bodies of her dearest friends at his feet.

"What have you done to Sango-chan and Miroku?" Kagome demanded.

Naraku laughed. "They are merely unconscious and unharmed, at the moment," he said.

"If you hurt them in any way, I'll make sure you regret it," Kagome snarled.

"You threaten me? You are no match for me," Naraku smiled.

"Don't bother with them, Naraku," Kikyo said. "Just kill them and get it over with."

"You forget who you are dealing with," Sesshoumaru said, giving no hint to the amusement he found in the confidence the undead miko had.

Inuyasha's eyes never left Kikyo's form. His golden eyes that were once so full of pain were now burning with hatred. Hatred for the fact that she was suffering. Forced to live upon this earth with nothing but hatred in her life. Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly. _I'll kill you Kikyo. I'll kill youâ€to save you._ He thought.

A light surrounded Naraku as he changed his form into that of his youkai form. Smiling all the while, Naraku made a lunge at Kagome, who jumped to her right. Sesshoumaru instantly sprang into the air and slashed his claws towards Naraku. His claws barely made a scratch.

As the other two fought with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo stood opposite each other.

"You will die, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha said nothing. Kikyo took out her bow and strung an arrow in it. She fired a warning shot over his left shoulder. Inuyasha didn't move a muscle. Kikyo notched another arrow.

"Are you afraid Inuyasha? Are you afraid of killing the woman you loved, fifty years ago," Kikyo taunted.

Still silent. Kagome's words rang through his head. _Follow your heart_ Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo, which caught her off guard. She fired the arrow, but Inuyasha dodged.

_I have to kill her. I have to kill herâ€so I can save her._

The final battle had begun.

Author's Note: Okay, so the final battle has begun which means that there are probably only a couple chapters left in this story. OMG! I'm almost finished with my first story. Wow! Anyways, I'll try to update sooner! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (although it was a little sappy).

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	13. Final Showdown

**Author's Note: Waaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Finally I have some time to write my story! Jeezus...I had craploads of homework to do. So please, please forgive me for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, never have, never will...life is so unjust!**

**Okay onto the story...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Final Showdown!**

"Poor Inuyasha, poor foolish Inuyasha," Kikyo cooed.

She drew the string of her bow and aimed straight at Inuyasha's heart. It appeared as if the events of fifty years ago were replaying themselves. But this time, Inuyasha knew what to expect. He leaped into the air, the purifying arrow flying harmlessly under him. He lunged forward and grabbed Kikyo into a hug. The undead miko was slightly taken aback, unsure what to do.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo to him, allowing no movement whatsoever.

"Kikyo," he whispered.

"Let go, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

"You've suffered long enough," he continued, taking no notice of her words.

Kikyo's eyes softened the tiniest fraction at the words. Her stiffened body relaxed a bit, allowing the hanyou to completely encapsulate her in his arms.

"I-Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered, a bit of her own voice returning.

Suddenly, Inuyasha brutally shoved her away. Kikyo stumbled a little at the sudden action and looked to the hanyou.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, paused a moment, before...

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!"

Kikyo looked at him with widened eyes. He meant to kill her. Summoning her miko energy, she blocked the Kaze no Kizu, though not without a price. Her miko energy barrier shattered, Kikyo had no means of protecting herself. If Inuyasha tried that again, she would die.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued their onslaught with Naraku. But, they could not touch him. Kagome could see ten Shikon shards embedded into his body. (A/N: I'm having him use the Shikon shards instead of the whole youkai body thing...) Sesshoumaru slashed with both Toukijin, as well as claws, neither having an effect.

Naraku lashed out with one of his tentacles that grew from his chest. Kagome and Sesshoumaru both leapt out of the way to avoid getting hurt.

"Fools," Naraku laughed. "You think you can challenge me?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growled in annoyance. "A hanyou is far beneath a Taiyoukai," he said.

Naraku scowled. "I am far superior to any living creature that inhabits this land," he said.

"You forget your place," Sesshoumaru said.

"It is right here, above all of you," Naraku said.

Naraku's laughter rang out. In the instant that Naraku was slightly distracted, Sesshoumaru moved at lightning speed and slashed with Toukijin. He landed on the other side of Naraku, who was not laughing now. On the ground lay one of the limbs of the hanyou, severed from the main body. Naraku's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Feeble," he mocked. "A feeble attempt by the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome glared at the form floating in the air in front of her. She knew she had to defeat him. Defeat him and make the land peaceful for everyone. The more she thought about her friends and the peace that the land would have, the stronger she felt. Lifting her sword, Kagome willed her miko powers to her and fired an energy blast at the abomination.

Sensing the power, Naraku turned just in time to see a ball of glowing blue and pink light come towards him. With a flick of his wrist, he swatted the energy ball away from him. His hand sizzled a little at the impact but other than that, he was unharmed.

Kagome clenched her hands harder around her sword, gritting her teeth and prepared to deal the next blow.

Meanwhile, the unconscious forms of Sango and Miroku began to stir. Sango sat up and held her head. She had a pounding headache. Seeing Miroku still unconscious, she scooted towards him and tried to shake him awake.

"Houshi-sama," Sango called.

Miroku stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sango?" he asked.

"Where are we?" Sango asked.

She looked around and caught the sights of Kagome and Sesshoumaru battling Naraku. Off to the side, Inuyasha was facing off with Kikyo.

"Kagome-chan is in danger," Sango cried.

"She and Sesshoumaru are fighting Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"We have to help her," Sango said. "We promised."

Miroku nodded. The both of them shook off the last of the sleep from their bodies and started towards the battle site.

"Our weapons are not with us," Miroku said.

"We have enough," Sango said. "Houshi-sama, you still have your Kazaana and I still have my secret blades."

Miroku nodded. "We will help Kagome-sama defeat Naraku and rid us of all this pain he has caused," he said.

As they saw their friend take a hit, the two of them ran faster.

It hurt. Kagome had been hit by an energy blast courtesy of Naraku. The blast hit her squarely in the chest. Only her fast reflexes from the weeks of training saved her life. She was able to put her sword in front of her right before the blast hit her. But it still hurt. The pain blossomed from her chest and radiated outward towards the rest of her body. Kagome was hunched over as her hand gingerly touched her burning chest.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome looked up and saw her two friends come running to her.

"SANGO-CHAN! MIROKU!" she screamed, despite the pain it caused her.

Staggering to her feet, she ran towards her friends. But she was stopped short by a blast from Naraku.

"How sweet, together at last," he mocked.

"Shut up, Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, that is no way to speak to me, miko," Naraku said.

He formed a lash similar to Sesshoumaru's poison whip. (A/N: Is that a poison whip or just a plain whip?) He directed the whip at her and Kagome cringed. She waited for it, but the strike never came. At that instant, Sesshoumaru had blocked the whip.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed.

"He is to die by my hands," Sesshoumaru said.

Leaping away again, Sesshoumaru continued to strike at Naraku. Sango and Miroku reached Kagome. A quick embrace between Sango and Kagome before they were forced apart again.

"So the Taijiya and the Houshi have finally decided to join us," Naraku said.

Sango and Miroku both stood in front of Kagome.

Naraku scoffed. "Your precious miko friend will not live to see the end of today," Naraku said.

Sango and Miroku remained silent, eyes focused solely on Naraku. Kagome could feel the hatred in her friends radiate outward.

"Kagome-chan, we promised to help you defeat Naraku," Sango said. "We will fulfill our promise."

"Sango-chan..." Kagome started to say but before she could go any further, Sango rushed forward, Miroku close behind.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "Naraku will be the one who does not live to see the end of today."

Sango leaped into the air, her hidden blades out and ready to strike. She slashed at Naraku only to be repelled by a one of his many tentacles. Miroku swung his staff to ward off the tentacles and gripped his left hand. He unwound the prayer beads that held the Kazaana and released the deadly vortex. Wind whipped up as the Kazaana began to suck everything in. Naraku only smiled as a huge swarm of saimyosho (A/N: spell check please) appeared behind him. Miroku tried to close the Kazaana but not fast enough. A good number of the bugs went into Kazaana, delivering a lethal dose of poison. Miroku fell to his knees and continued to grip his hand. Sango ran over to him.

"Houshi-sama!" she said.

Miroku slumped into Sango's arms. "Sango," he whispered weakly.

"I'm here, Houshi-sama," Sango said.

As the two were on the ground, Sesshoumaru fought the demon who had just killed the Houshi. _This has gone on far enough_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Sango held Miroku gingerly in her arms.

"It's funny," Miroku said.

"Houshi-sama, save your strength," Sango wept.

"Too bad...I...won't...be able...to ask you...to bear...my children," Miroku forced out.

Sango cried openly. "Houshi-sama," she whispered.

"I...hope you know...that I...love...you...Sango..."

A huge sigh ripped through Miroku's body as the life flew out of his body. Sango screamed in agony as she watched the man she secretly loved pass away in her arms. Her heart shredded into a million pieces. Gently, she lay Miroku down and turned towards Naraku.

"BASTARD!!!!!!!!" she cried.

She slashed left and right, taking no notice that she missed him. She was blinded by the rage she felt. All the wanted to do was avenge Miroku. But in her rage, she was vulnerable. One of Naraku's tentacles ran through Sango's body. Sango fell like a rag doll.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome screamed.

She ran to her friend's side and cradled her friend.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said. "I'm sorry we could not keep our promise."

"NO, you did keep your promise. Naraku will die," Kagome said.

Sango smiled. "I'm finally going to be with Houshi-sama," she said.

Sango closed her eyes and left the mortal world to be with the man she loved. Kagome cried as her friend departed from this earth. She placed Sango's lifeless body down and turned towards Naraku, her hate escalating.

"Naraku," she said. "Prepare to die."

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga down.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Kikyo was getting worn down. She had tried to escape Kaze no Kizu so many times.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "You kill me and I will not go to hell alone."

"You will," Inuyasha said. "I will not go with you. You are not Kikyo. Not the Kikyo I once loved."

"I am," Kikyo said. "There is only one Kikyo. Me."

"No," Inuyasha said. "The Kikyo I knew was not full of bitterness and anger. This is why I don't hesitate to kill you."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "You are a fool, Inuyasha." She said.

"Yes, I am," Inuyasha said, his bangs covering his eyes. "I was a fool to choose you over Kagome."

"My reincarnation?!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"No, Kagome is Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo staggered at this. _So he now thinks of her as a separate individual._ Kikyo thought. Inuyasha took advantage of her shocked state and lifted Tetsusaiga once more.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!"

Kikyo's eyes widened in horror as she watched the streaks of wind come towards her.

"No!" she screamed.

The streaks of wind cut the clay body until only dust remained. Inuyasha stood there, watching the dust fall, coating the ground in a fine powder. A single tear streaked down his cheek.

"Sayonara Kikyo," he whispered.

Then he turned heel and rushed to help his half-brother and the woman who had saved him.

Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. And don't hate me for killing Sango and Miroku. It's all part of the plot. Anyways, thanks for reading.

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	14. Kagome's Wish

**Author's Note: Eeek! Finally I update my story. Took me long enough didn't it? Sorry! Schoolwork sucks! Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to wait any longer. On to the important things...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Kagome's Wish**

Sesshoumaru dodged one of Naraku's attacks and swung Toukijin at the menace. All around Naraku, his tentacles lay severed from his body but he seemed to take no notice. New tentacles replaced the severed ones as he continued his onslaught on Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru landed on his feet a few feet from Naraku, but had to jump again when one of the tentacles shot towards him. He didn't see the second tentacle as it narrowly grazed his shoulder. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at the spot that was beginning to bleed.

"Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both turned to see a red blur streak past them and towards the abomination.

Naraku easily deflected the blow.

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha?" Naraku said. He was momentarily stunned. _Wasn't he fighting Kikyo?_ He thought.

"Feh, you underestimated me," Inuyasha said, pointing to the direction he had previously fought in.

"You killed Kikyo?!" Naraku said.

"That thing was not the real Kikyo," Inuyasha said, raising Tetsusaiga. "I killed "it" and now, I'm going to kill you."

"My, my, my, what arrogance!" Naraku taunted.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

He rushed towards Naraku, Tetsusaiga high over his head. Naraku again deflected his attack with a barrier. However, this time, Kagome was right behind Inuyasha , purifying sword out in front of her. A ball of pink and blue hit the barrier, causing the barrier to melt and disappear.

"Bitch!" Naraku growled.

"You are naïve in the art of battle. Never take your eyes off the enemy," Sesshoumaru said, thrusting Toukijin through Naraku's chest.

"You are the naïve one," Naraku smirked.

A gush of his dark aura surrounded the group. Kagome held her sleeve up to her nose but she knew it wouldn't do anything. She could already feel unconsciousness starting to settle in. Just then, she heard Inuyasha scream

"Kaze no Kizu!"

All the demon aura vanished as the wind blades cut through the cloud. Kagome's air-deprived lungs sucked in the air in huge gulps.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems he has chosen to initiate a game of sorts," Sesshoumaru said, gripping Toukijin harder.

All three of them were on their guards as they looked around for Naraku. Suddenly a pair of tentacles reached out of the still dissipating cloud of aura and grabbed Kagome.

Naraku laughed as he emerged from the cloud, Kagome firmly wrapped by one of his tentacles. She struggled to free herself.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I think not," Naraku said.

"Let her go," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"So the Taiyoukai is frightened that I will harm his precious miko," Naraku said.

Kagome raised her sword and brought it down onto the tentacle that held her prisoner. The tentacle was severed and Kagome fell unceremoniously to the ground. She quickly picked herself up and prepared to run towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. But, another tentacle reached out and pulled Kagome to Naraku.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

He had Tetsusaiga ready and prepared to rush forward and save the young woman. Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Take one step and the miko's life ends here," he said.

Inuyasha looked to Naraku and saw Kagome's own sword at her neck. Kagome struggled to free herself but Naraku pressed the sword closer to her neck and she stopped.

"Little miko," Naraku said. "You now have the pleasure of watching these wretched brothers die."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome screamed.

The sword pressed ever closer to her neck. "You are in no such position to dictate what I do." Naraku smirked.

Suddenly, Kagome was not in front of him. Naraku looked around to see where she had gone. He saw a white blur land near Inuyasha with Kagome.

"You will all die NOW!" Naraku screeched.

He flew towards the group, tentacles ready. Inuyasha was the first one to charge. He swiped at Naraku with Tetsusaiga and managed to nick the other hanyou in the side. Black blood dribbled onto the ground, burning anything it fell upon.

Sesshoumaru slashed with Toukijin, causing another wound opposite the one his half-brother made. Naraku was oblivious to both wounds. He attacked relentlessly and both brothers became defensive.

Kagome noticed that Naraku still held her sword. Summoning up her miko energy, she willed the sword to come back to her. Naraku yelped in pain when the sword blazed pink with miko energy. His tentacle immediately let go and Kagome caught her sword.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that," Naraku growled, his tentacle smoking from the purifying energy.

He sent jagged pieces of rock straight towards Kagome. She watched in horror as the jagged pieces came straight towards her. Her skin was lit on fire as each of the jagged pieces cut into her. Her screams filled the air around the battle site.

"Kagome!" both brothers screamed.

Inuyasha ran over to her, seeing the rivulets of blood running down her body. She was unconscious.

Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome had been hurt and his youkai blood began to boil. _Naraku is a fool to hurt what is mine. _Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes began to bleed red.

White fur began to cover his body as his body lengthened. Within seconds, Sesshoumaru had transformed into his demon form. Naraku was slightly taken aback by the sheer size of Sesshoumaru.

"So this is Sesshoumaru's real form," he said.

Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku, as swiped at him with his paw. Naraku jumped out of the way to avoid being sliced by Sesshoumaru's huge claws.

Seeing his transformed brother, Inuyasha left Kagome to help fight Naraku.

"Naraku!" he screamed.

Naraku turned to see Inuyasha running towards him. He narrowly escaped Sesshoumaru's paw as he looked to see Inuyasha's claws reaching for him. He avoided the Inuyasha's claws only to be met by a snarling Sesshoumaru.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha said. (A/N: Yeah I know, Kaze no Kizu doesn't work....)

Having Sesshoumaru on one side and Inuyasha on the other made escaping the Kaze no Kizu difficult. Naraku managed to evade most of the attack but one of the wind blades cut deeply into his chest. He was airborne but with a bat of his huge paw, Sesshoumaru knocked the hanyou to the ground.

Cursing under his breath, Naraku got up only to face Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga again. He laughed as Inuyasha came towards him.

"You will not defeat me!" he shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said. "Bakuryuuha!"

Naraku just stared as twisters of wind came to pelt him. There was no escape this time. The twisters ripped him apart limb from limb. But even as he was being destroyed, Naraku was smiling.

"Though you may destroy me, it is you who have lost!"

Naraku's laughter filled their ears as he was diced into innumerable pieces. All the youkai that had made up his body were unleashed. Sesshoumaru took them down with a swipe of his claws and Inuyasha helped by using Kaze no Kizu.

Inuyasha walked to the spot where Naraku had been and found the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama. He held them and looked towards Kagome's still-unconscious form.

'Thank you, Kagome,' Inuyasha silently said.

Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid body and walked over to Kagome. Unsheathing Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru cut across Kagome's body. The wounds began to heal instantly and Kagome stirred.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, blinking her eyes. "What happened?"

"The hanyou has been defeated," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Kagome came to full attention. "The shards of the Shikon no Tama," she gasped.

"Are right here," Inuyasha said, walking over.

"This means that the Shikon no Tama is complete," Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome pulled the piece of the jewel she had and added the last few pieces. Whole again, the Shikon no Tama shone a soft pink.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru with the Shikon no Tama glowing in her hands. "What will you wish for?" she asked. "I promised you that I would let you have your wish."

"I need not wish for anything," Sesshoumaru answered. "I have everything I desire."

Kagome nodded and then turned towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you want your wish to become a full demon?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't want that anymore." He said.

"Is there anything you want?" Kagome asked.

She could see what he wanted in his eyes though he chose to remain silent.

"No," he said, almost hesitantly. "The wish is yours."

Kagome smiled. "I think I know what to wish for."

Turning, she held the Shikon no Tama in front of her and called upon its power. The Shikon no Tama glowed fiercer and engulfed Kagome in it's light.

'Well done, Kagome.'

Kagome opened her eyes to look at who was talking to her.

"Midoriko?" she asked.

'Yes. You have finally purified the Shikon no Tama.'

"I lost Sango and Miroku in the process," Kagome said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

'The death of your friends is regrettable. The Shikon no Tama has the power to grant you one wish. Think carefully before wishing.'

"I know what I want to wish for," Kagome stated.

'What is it?'

"I wish for all the people who were killed by Naraku to have a second chance to live!"

'You are selfless in your wish. You have a pure heart and this is why your wish will be granted.'

Another burst of pink light and Kagome was back to where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were standing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome said.

She was kind of dizzy though. And the last thing she saw before everything went black was Sesshoumaru running to catch her.

When Kagome came to, she was back at Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both with her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted after making your wish," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "My wish! Did it really come true?"

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked.

Before she could answer, Inuyasha stiffened as he sniffed the air. _It couldn't be!_ He thought. He rushed out of the hut. Standing in front of the hut was....

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said, disbelievingly.

Kikyo smiled. "Inuyasha, it's been a long time." She said.

"How..." Inuyasha was speechless.

"Kagome's wish brought me back. She wished that the people Naraku killed could come back." Kikyo explained.

"She did?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo nodded. "You should thank her, Inuyasha," she said.

"I will," Inuyasha said.

Kagome came and stood by the door.

"Kikyo," Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome," Kikyo said. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Kagome smiled. Her smile widened when she heard two distinct voices.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Sango and Miroku were running towards her. Kagome ran from the hut door and embraced Sango. She hugged her dearest friend tightly.

"Sango-chan!" she squealed.

Sango let go for a moment. "Kagome...you did it. You beat Naraku."

Kagome could only nod. Just then, a ball of energy rammed into Kagome's stomach.

"Okaa-san!"

"Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Waaaahhhhhhhh...Okaa-san, I though I would never see you again!" Shippo cried.

Kagome hugged Shippo tightly. "It's okay," she soothed. "You are all okay."

Kagome looked towards her group of friends. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. She beamed at them all.

Kaede walked up from gathering herbs and looked at the group.

"So ye all are back together," she said.

"Kaede," Kikyo said.

"Nee-san," Kaede said.

The two sisters embraced each other, vowing to make up for the lost time. Amidst the merriment, Kagome felt very strange. Her vision got hazy for a second but then she was fine. Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the blurriness.

_What's happening?_ She asked.

A/N: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint too much. I know the battle with Naraku really sucked but I could not think of a battle scene. Gomen! Well...this story is almost finished. Find out what happens in the concluding chapter!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	15. Love That Transcends Time

**Author's Note: Whew! I'm finally on the last chapter of this story. I want to thank all my loyal readers. You guys are the greatest! Hopefully my other stories will be as popular as this one! Now, the story...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Love That Transcends Time**

Seeing Kagome shake her head, Sango asked.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

All heads turned towards her. Kagome looked at them and gave them a tired smile.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she said.

"You should get more sleep," Sango said.

Kagome nodded. She walked back to Kaede's hut, her vision swimming. She desperately fought to keep things straight as she stumbled towards the shelter. She got so dizzy that she fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru was immediately at her side and helped her up.

Suddenly, he had this interesting look on his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

She looked to her friends and saw their shocked expression. Kagome looked at all of them, each one with the same expression.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"K-Kagome-chan..." Sango said.

"What?" Kagome said, impatiently.

"L-look," Sango pointed.

Kagome saw her friend pointing directly towards her body. When she looked down, she gasped and froze.

"What's happening?" she screamed, hysterical at the sight she saw.

Her legs and the rest of her body were becoming transparent. Her friends could see Kaede's hut through Kagome's body.

"Why am I...?"Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.

"It is because of me," Kikyo spoke out.

Everyone turned to look at the miko. Kikyo took a deep breath before continuing.

"Kagome is my reincarnation from the future," Kikyo started. "She was able to come back to the Sengoku Jidai because I was no longer alive."

"So Kagome-sama was allowed to come back into the past because she is the reincarnation of the protector of the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku said.

Kikyo nodded. "She became the new protector of the Shikon no Tama," Kikyo said.

"That does not explain why Kagome-chan could return," Sango asked.

"I have no time to explain," Kikyo said. "Kagome's time here is very short."

Shippo started to bawl at this. "Noooo...I want my okaa-san to stay!"

"Kagome cannot stay here. She does not belong here," Kikyo said. "Her place is with her family, in the future. I have returned and only one of us can live in one time period. With both of us here, the sense of time has been warped. She is returning to her time, disappearing from ours."

Kagome stood still, letting Kikyo's words sink in. _No! I can't leave here. My friends, they need me and I need them._ She mentally thought.

"NO! It's not fair! I want to stay," Kagome screamed.

"Kagome-chan," Sango said, tears streaming from her eyes.

Kagome's form started to flicker as she was being forcefully drawn back to her era. Kagome's eyes flew to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed.

She threw her arms around the Taiyoukai, hoping against hope that it would help her stay. Sesshoumaru hugged the miko to him, all his pent up emotions expressed through their contact.

"Maybe," Kagome whispered. "Maybe if you hold me tightly enough, I can stay."

(A/N: Stole that from Fushigi Yugi. I know, I'm so unoriginal...)

"I shall never let you go," Sesshoumaru murmured, so softly that Kagome almost didn't hear it.

Then suddenly, Kagome just disappeared and Sesshoumaru was left hugging nothing but the air where Kagome once stood.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo wailed.

Sango picked him up and tried to comfort the distressed kitsune. All around Sesshoumaru, there were sniffles as sadness blanketed the whole group.

Only Sesshoumaru didn't seem upset.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up in her bed, still wearing the clothes that she had worn when she was still in the Sengoku Jidai. _The Sengoku Jidai!_ Kagome shot up from her bed and went to the well house. The well was still there. A tiny light of hope sprang into Kagome's heart. Maybe she could go back, even if it was for just a second so she could say good-bye. She climbed down the ladder and held her breath as she jumped.

Kagome did not feel the warmth of the time warp. Her surroundings did not glow blue. All she felt was solid earth beneath her feet. The bottom of the well was all that met her.

Kagome tried to hold back the flood of tears but it was just too much. She sat at the bottom of the well and cried. Her frustration at not being able to go back overwhelmed her as her eyes leaked her pain. Her body was wracked with her sobs as hot tears trailed down her face and plopped to the unyielding earth of the well's bottom.

Kagome cried and cried, in the end, only emptiness remained. Forcing herself to her feet, she reluctantly climbed the ladder and went to her room. Once there, she lay on her bed, too depressed to do anything. Her mother found her lying there a few moments later.

"Kagome?" her mother asked. "You're back. For how long are you staying this time?"

Kagome sighed a deep sigh. "I'm not going back," she announced.

"Did you have another fight with Inuyasha?" her mother asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't go back," she said. "I can never go back."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

Kagome explained everything that happened and what Kikyo had said. By the time she was done, her face was wet again.

"You did a good thing," her mother said.

Kagome nodded. "I know," she said.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter. "Everything will work out," she said.

"I never got to tell him I..." Kagome started to say.

"Tell who what?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing. It doesn't matter now." She said, a sad smile gracing her features. _I won't ever be able to say it._

Kagome went back to school now that her excursion in the past was over. Despite being gone for so long, Kagome managed to catch up fairly quickly. She had to answer questions her friends pelted her with as well as deal with the "sickness" questions her teachers asked.

With everything straightened out, Kagome was able to focus all her attention on school. Even though she was piled with homework, Kagome managed to get all of it done and at the end of her high school career, she graduated at the top of her class.

At the graduation ceremony, Kagome beamed with pride as she was named class valedictorian. All her classmates cheered for her as she went up and received her diploma. Looking out into the crowd, Kagome saw the sea of parents and classmates, but she also thought she saw a glimpse of silver. Shaking her head slightly, she brushed it off as her imagination.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Mrs. Higurashi cried as she hugged Kagome.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san," Kagome said.

Looking over her mother's shoulder, Kagome thought she saw another glimpse of silver streaking towards the front of the school. Blinking her eyes, she looked again but nothing was there. _My imagination is playing tricks on me._ She thought, but decided to check it out. Finally free of her mother's hug, Kagome excused herself and went to a section of the high school devoid of students and their parents. She sat on one of the benches and sighed with content as she leaned against the back of the bench and closed her eyes.

"You haven't changed, Kagome. Still as lazy as ever,"

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. _It can't be!_ She thought. She looked to the direction the voice had come from and her hand came up to cover her mouth. Leaning against a tree was her past love, Inuyasha, dressed in a business suit. (A/N: Quite a change, isn't it?)

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked. She could not believe her eyes.

"The one and only," Inuyasha said.

"Oh my god, how...what..." Kagome could not put her sentence together.

"It's been five hundred years," Inuyasha said.

He walked over and sat down by the still-shocked Kagome. She reached out and grasped part of his suit just to make sure he was real.

"Five hundred years," she echoed.

"Yeah, I never got to tell you this. Kikyo said that I should thank you for bringing her back to me," Inuyasha said. "So...thank you. Thank you Kagome, for all that you've done for me."

Kagome smiled. She wanted to say something to him too. She realized it a couple months after her return to her time.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "How did you find me?"

He grinned. "I have been here before," he said. "And besides, my company just moved here."

"You have a company?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you," she said.

Inuyasha turned towards her.

"Did you know that I...I loved you?" Kagome said, getting a bit pink in the face.

Inuyasha gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, but I couldn't reciprocate. I owed too much to Kikyo to have a relationship," he said. "I want to apologize for that."

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I guess you're the one who's changed," Kagome said.

"How so?"

"You never used to apologize this easily," Kagome pointed out.

"I was a bit of a jackass wasn't I?" Inuyasha said.

"Quite."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome just laughed and pretty soon, Inuyasha joined in the laughter.

"Anyways," Kagome said. "The time I spent with Sesshoumaru, after I jumped from the cliff, I learned something."

"And that would be...?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome winked. "That's a secret!" she said, smiling.

Inuyasha had a blank look on her face and Kagome laughed. It had been a while since she last laughed whole-heartedly. Shaking his head, Inuyasha stood up.

"Come on," he said, extending his hand to her.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we've got places to go and people to see," Inuyasha said.

"What? Wait, I need to tell okaa-san where I'm going," Kagome said.

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. "Well hurry up, the world won't wait forever and he won't either," he said.

"'He?'" Kagome asked. (A/N: Sorry if she seems a little thickheaded)

"Will you hurry up? Just as slow as ever," Inuyasha joked.

Kagome threw him a mock dirty look, but ran to her mom and told her. Kagome ran back to Inuyasha and they set off.

As Inuyasha drove, Kagome could only guess where he was taking her. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and saw that she was still in her graduation robes.

"Oi, Kagome, you're not wearing that to see him are you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess we'll have to make a quick stop," he said.

Kagome looked even more confused.

Inuyasha pulled up to a store and hurried Kagome inside. Yelling at the staff of the store to "hurry the hell up," Kagome was grabbed and her graduation robe was pulled from her. Under her robe, she wore a white blouse and black skirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

Saying nothing, the all female team hurriedly undressed her and brought in racks and racks of clothing. Dressing her in various outfits, they shoved her in front of Inuyasha who inspected her. She went through at least ten different outfits before Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome was dressed in a blue Chinese chipao (pronounced chee pow, the traditional Chinese dresses) with embroidered silver flowers and her blue heels complimented the outfit. Kagome radiated beauty but her face was angry.

"What was that all about?" she demanded.

"You needed to change," Inuyasha said, shrugging.

"Tell me who we're going to see. Who is so important that I needed to be humiliated like that," Kagome huffed.

"At least the staff was all women," Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome hit him upside the head.

"Hey, you want to get the both of us killed?" he said with laughter in his eyes.

"No, just you," Kagome said.

Arriving at a one of the skyscrapers of Tokyo, Inuyasha pulled in front of the edifice and got out. He went and opened Kagome's door for her. He threw the keys to a valet and dragged Kagome inside.

He punched the "up" button and waited for an elevator. With a 'ping' he stepped inside and pulled Kagome in behind him. Kagome saw him push the button for the top floor and felt the elevator lurch to life.

"Why the secrecy?" she asked, as the elevator continued its climb.

"He wanted it," Inuyasha replied simply.

Kagome was about ready to explode when the elevator 'ping'ed and the doors slid open. Kagome looked and saw a long corridor leading to huge double doors at the end. A desk off to the side indicated a secretary to whomever was inside.

Inuyasha pushed her forward.

"Go on," he said.

Kagome looked at him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Nope, got things to do," he said. "See ya."

"Hey, wait..." Kagome said.

But before she could do anything, Inuyasha jumped back into the elevator and descended. Kagome turned and looked at the door again. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward. _Might as well see what Inuyasha dragged me here for. _She thought.

Reaching the secretary's desk, Kagome saw a very familiar face.

"J-Jaken?" she asked.

"It's about time, filthy human," Jaken squawked. "Don't keep him waiting, go in!"

"Huh?"

"Stupid humans," Jaken muttered.

He jumped from his seat and led Kagome to the double doors.

"Go in, he's waiting," Jaken said.

Reaching out a hand, Kagome placed it on the handle. Her heart seemed to pick up its pace. Turning the handle, Kagome stepped inside. She was in a spacious office with a desk directly in front of her.

"You are finally here,"

Kagome's heart thumped wildly as she recognized the voice.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called.

The black leather chair in front of the desk swiveled around to reveal the one and only Taiyoukai.

"It has been a while," he said.

Kagome's mind screamed at her: _Tell him! You've waited for this chance for almost four years. Tell him!_

Before she could open her mouth, Sesshoumaru continued to speak. "The day you disappeared, I told you I would never let you go," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded, her heart still beating rapidly. Sesshoumaru came closer and wrapped his arms around Kagome's form.

"I never go back on my word," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her mind was about ready to explode with her desire to tell him. _Come on! What are you waiting for? Just open your mouth and tell him._ Her mind berated her.

"Sesshoumaru, I..."Kagome began.

Before she could go further, Sesshoumaru's mouth came down on hers. Her mind was wiped blissfully blank. All reason and logic flew from her mind. The seconds passed like centuries as Kagome slowly recovered from Sesshoumaru's kiss.

"Kagome," he said.

Kagome closed her eyes. Her name sounded so beautiful when he said it.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called again. "I love you."

Kagome's world stood still. "Y-you what?" she asked.

"I love you," Sesshoumaru repeated.

Kagome's heart burst with joy at those three simple words. Within his confession, she found her courage.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," She said.

She finally said it. She finally got to tell him after all time. Sesshoumaru let her go and walked to his desk. Picking something up, he turned back around.

"I have waited five hundred years to give this to you," Sesshoumaru said.

A small velvet box appeared in his palm. He opened it and revealed a diamond engagement ring. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Marry me," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was at a loss for words. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she said. "Y-yes."

Sesshoumaru slipped on the ring and hugged her.

Kagome thought as she lay in Sesshoumaru's arms.

I've finally found him. After all that time, thinking it was Inuyasha that I loved. I finally found the one I truly love.

THE END!

Author's Note: So how was the ending? Was it too boring and too...not in line with my story? If it was, sorry, I wanted it to end so beautifully for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Hopefully this was satisfactory. If it wasn't please give me suggestions and I will repost this chapter! Arigatou. Well...that's the end of this story.

Read and Review! Arigatou!

celestial-fire-angel


End file.
